An Interesting Find
by Blue Neonlightshow
Summary: Len is a cold hearted bastard, who couldn't care less about people's well being. But what happens when he finds an unconscious girl lying in the streets?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, well,well… If it isn't my fellow readers. I've been expecting you…**

**From my last poll, you guys voted for the "Len finds Rin out on the streets abandoned and unconscious" story. In fact, all of you voted for that one. I'm kind of glad that you guys chose this story, cuz that would mean that I have to come up with completely new material every chapter for the one shot series. And that would take years for me to finish.**

**So here's to a new story! Add any suggestions on what you want to see in the reviews and I'll see if I can add that to the story.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:  
>THERE ARE NONE!<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

"That girl really liked you, Len-kun. Couldn't you have said 'no' in a less hurtful way? You really hurt her feelings."

"Am I supposed to feel bad for her?"

"At least show some sympathy for her."

"No."

"… And your reputation of being a heartless bastard continues. How will you ever make any friends like this?"

I looked at my teal haired friend, Miku, with a blank face. "Having friends is just a waste of time. They're just talking sacs of meat that try to associate themselves with one another. They are a hindrance."

"And, yet, you're talking to me," she said triumphantly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm talking to you because you're too stubborn to leave me alone. Stupid leak eater." I closed my eyes, trying to catch some sleep.

"Say what you will, but you and I both know that without me, you would have gone insane by now."

"Hm. Maybe." Miku's right. Without her, I wouldn't be able to put up with the things I go through every day. What kind of things? Things like untrusting parents, idiotic girls asking me out every day, people who want to be friends with me so they can take advantage of my wealth… you know. That kind of stuff.

I guess I should properly introduce myself. My name is Kagamine Len, more commonly known as the heartless bastard. My family? They own the world famous company, Vocaloid Tech. It's supposed to be some sort of technology research department that produces anything, from video games to military weapons. And because I have this kind of power, I became the person everyone wants to hang out with. These people don't want to know me. They want to use me. They try to get to me in every way possible. Some threaten me, while others approach me in a different manner, but none of them have succeeded.

Miku here is different. I've known her since we were in diapers and she treats me like an actual human being. So yes, as much as it kills me to say it, she is, in fact… my… friend… How disgusting.

"Well, at least you won't have to put up with it anymore. It's almost summer break, and you can have all the peace and quiet you want."

"That is until you come to my house, complaining that you're bored."

She pouted. "I promise I won't do it this time!"

"I doubt it. C'mon, let's get to class."

* * *

><p>The final bell rang, and Miku and I exited the building. As we were walking down the streets, she went on about how Kaito smiled at her and how he might like her. I simply stopped listening and kicked the pebble in front of me. After walking a few more steps, I kicked the pebble again.<p>

… Kick

… Kick

… Kick

… Kick

… kick

… ki- "Len-kun, are you listening?"

"No," I responded quickly.

Miku let out a small chuckle. "You could've lied, you know."

I shrugged. "It's not good to lie."

"Right. Well, I was asking you if I should ask Kaito out. I mean, he's just really nice and-"

"Don't you have any girl friends to ask about this? I mean, it's a bit awkward listening to you ramble on about that blue haired freak."

"Oh, stop being a baby." We reached a traffic light and were about to go our separate ways. "Well, I gotta go. Try not to break anymore hearts, 'kay?"

"No promises." I turned around and started walking down the street. I put my hand in the air, waving goodbye. "See you when I see you."

"See you when I see you!" With that, Miku walked down her own path to her home. I looked up at the sky, seeing a faint orange hue from the setting sun. That is until I tripped over something. I groaned, looking at what I tripped on. Turns out that some_thing_ was a some_one_. And that someone was an unconscious girl. Doesn't look like someone I know. Her short blonde hair had specks of mud on it, ripped clothes, and a few cuts and bruises. But overall, she's actually a very beautiful girl. I got up and stared at the girl.

"Hey…" the girl didn't respond.

"Wake up!" The girl still didn't answer. I kicked her softly, making her groan a bit. Well at least she's alive. "Get up, you look terrible lying on the ground."

Still no response. Okay, I've got an unconscious girl here. I could either leave her and pretend that none of this happened, or I could take her to my place until she wakes up…

I started walking away from the girl and headed back home. I saw nothing.

"Mom…" I stopped and turned to the girl again. Did she just speak? "Dad…" She had tears forming in her shut eyes. "Don't go…"

I walked up to the body and bent down. "Hey. Are you awake, yet?" Her eyes were still closed, her body unmoving. I feel like I'm talking to a corpse. "Get up, already. Your mom and dad aren't here." No response. I sighed. I get the feeling that whatever happened to her probably wasn't good…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I hate my conscience.

I picked the girl up bridal style and started walking to my mansion. I'm only taking her in until she wakes up. After that, she's leaving… Shouldn't be that hard, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. That's the first chapter of An Interesting Find. I will be working on Daily School Life too, so don't worry. As for the other story… well that's put on hold for now.<strong>

**Um... I was going to say something else here, but... I forgot what I wanted to say. Something semi-important. Oh well. I'm sure I'll remember it next time I see you guys.**

**Another chapter of Daily School Life is coming up.**

**So what did you guys think? Any suggestions? Post it in the reviews.**

**I think I'll keep it as Len's POV**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
><strong>**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
><strong>**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
>l<strong>**'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
><strong>**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
><strong>**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l ****  
>_._._._._._._._l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l_._._._._._._._<strong>

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'/  
>\**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know how I told you my computer crashed? You don't? It was in my other story. You should read that! Title is ****Daily School Life.**

**Anyway, my computer crashed and I had to write this from memory. So sorry if this doesn't seem to fit to your needs.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Sayumi-tan:** I can always count on you to leave a review. Thanks! Daughter of Evil? What do you mean? I tried to make sense out of your review, but no success whatsoever (:P lol). THAT'S RIGHT! I took Len kagamine, the girl/guy magnet shota we all know and love, and turned him into a cold hearted bastard. Quite a success if I do say so myself. Happy New Years!

**JayJay223: **Yeah, I was thinking of how to make Len seem heartless. I'm glad you liked it. Happy New Years!

**Miri-chan:** Which stories had Rin as the "Daughter of Evil?" I wanna read it. Thanks. Glad you're enjoying the story. Happy New Years!

**DokiDokiKyuuChan:** lol. Len says he doesn't want your pity. Once again, he said it. Not me. LoL. Happy New Years!

**noxus:** I had to stop somewhere. Fear not. Another chapter awaits you! Happy New Years!

**VampireKnight16:** Thanks. People seem to like my arrows a lot. I think your opinion of Len will change throughout the story to the point where you start to think of him as a spawn from hell. Happy New Years!

**00KawaiiKitty-chan00: **O_O T-Tei? Why in the world would you need her? Haha ^^; (don't kill me). Um… Happy New Years? lol

**SummerDaye:** Thanks. If you want to see anything in the story, just PM me and I'll see what I can do. Happy New Years!

**oRINge:** I see what you did there. And thanks! That arrow takes me a while to make. Happy New Years!

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews :** No review is crappy to me! And thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Happy New years!

**Xitlalit123:** Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Yeah, after a few days, I began to think that it would be interesting to see the story in only Len's POV. Happy New Years!

**vocaloid lover: **lol. Thanks. And I don't think Len is going to feel bad for Rin at all. Did you not see Len's first decision to leave her out on the streets? That guy is heartless! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Happy New Years!

**MaddyTheAwesome: **My arrow has that effect on a lot of people lol. Thanks. I'm glad you like the story so far. Happy New Years!

**Hansha-otoku:** I'm glad you think so. Thanks for reviewing. Happy New Years!

**Finally finished with the reviews.**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

After walking for what seemed like hours, I finally reached my home. Any longer and I would've dropped the girl on the streets. I kicked the door open (Yes. Kicked.) and walked over to the living room, not bothering to take off my shoes. I placed the girl on the couch and knelt down beside her. Hm… now what do I do?

I tried to wake her up by shaking her, but received no response.

"C'mon. Wake up already," I said impatiently. The girl didn't move.

"Wake up!" I yelled. Still no response. Is she dead or what? "Fine. You wanna play that way?" I grabbed a nearby glass of water sitting on the table. "Here." I poured the water on the girl's head. That should wake her up…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You're kidding me. Nothing? I sighed. Now what? …I guess I should clean the water up. I took one of the towels in the bathroom and began to soak the water up on the girls face. As I was drying her face, her eyes opened, making me jump a little.

She looked at me confusedly. I stared back into her eyes. We stayed like that for a moment before I broke the silence. "So you're awake, huh? Good. Get out."

The blonde girl continued to stare at me with wonder, not moving her mouth.

"What? Something wrong?"

She then sat up and pointed at me. "You." Her voice was soft and, yet, had an aggressive tone to it.

I blinked a couple times before answering, "Me?"

She moved closer to me and looked deep into my eyes. I backed away from her. This was getting uncomfortable. "You saved me, right?"

"Saved? All I did was carry you to my house."

Her eyes widened. "You _carried _me? For how long?"

"Uh… I don't know. Ten minutes?"

"Wooooooowwwwww…"

I sweatdropped. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Who are you?"

"My name is… Um… I can't remember."

"You can't remember? What do you mea-"

"OH YEAH!" I jumped back in surprise. "My name is Kagami Rin! And if it's not too much trouble, can you tell me your name?"

"Uh… yeah. I'm Kagamine Len."

The girl- Rin, I mean, got on the floor and bowed down to me. "I am at your service, Kagamine Len!"

I sweatdropped. "I'm sorry, what?"

Rin looked up at me and said, "You saved me. It's only natural that I return the favor. I will not leave your side until I have fulfilled my duty!"

Say what? NONONONONONO, there is no way that this girl is staying here with me. "Look, thanks for the help, but I don't need it-"

The gi- Rin… grabbed my hands and looked at me with determination in her eyes. "Nonsense. I will make sure I will help you in every way possible."

"Look, I don't need you. I have plenty of maids to help me out. Now go away."

"Len-sama, if you-"

"And don't call me 'Len-sama.' I hate that."

Rin nodded. "Hai! As my first act of service, I will not call you Len-sama! What would you like me to call you then?"

I removed my hands from hers. "Just 'Len' is enough. We're getting off topic. You want to help me that much?" Rin nodded her head vigorously. "Then go away. That'll help me a lot." I got up and walked towards my room until I heard the sound of footsteps following me. I stopped dead in my tracks. The footsteps stopped as well. I took a few more steps, hearing the footsteps again. I looked behind me and saw the smiling, energetic girl following me. I facepalmed. It's fine, Len. Just ignore her. As I entered my room, I shut the door behind me, followed by a thud and a groan. Did she really just…

I opened the door to see the blonde girl on her butt, rubbing her head. Yeah… she did. "You're really absent minded, aren't you?"

Rin looked up at me with curious eyes. "Is that a bad thing?"

...I sighed and walked back into my room. The girl followed me in, soon after. Wait, what? "What do you think you're doing?" I asked her.

She tilted her head in confusion. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"Why are you in my room?"

"Because I am your servant, and I must be with you at all times," she said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Go home."

"But I don't remember where I live." We stayed silent for a moment.

"What _do_ you remember?"

Rin rubbed her head. Probably thinking. She opened her eyes and frowned. "I'm afraid I can't remember anything except for my name."

I facepalmed. I brought a girl with amnesia in my house, and she thinks she's my servant. Just great. "Where do you plan to sleep, then?"

The girl smiled brightly and pointed at me. "With you, of course."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're joking, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done! Once again, it's all from memory. So sorry if it doesn't seem as good as it should be.<strong>

**Follow the arrows and leave your reviews down below, and feel free to leave any suggestions about what you want in this story, such as pairings, or random funny events.**

**No big arrow today.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**On a scale of 1-10, how much do you like these arrows?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Your destiny lies here**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is great! Already 30 reviews and it's only been 2 chapters! Thanks for the support guys!**

**I finished reinstalling everything, so hopefully, my computer won't crash again.**

**Happy New Years 'n all that stuff. And… well that's all I can think to say. I go back to school on Jan 3 so these updates are going to come out much slower. That is until spring break starts. Oh well. Here be the next chapter.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Xitlalit123: **lol I'm not so sure if Len will care at all. But if he does… well, let's hope that he doesn't get angry. His methods are rather… brutal. You'll see what I mean. Thanks, and enjoy the chapter.

**vocal-maiden:** Thanks! …wait… you're vocal-maiden! Awesome! Your stories are great! When's the next chapter for Rose Maidens and Guardians? I'll try to update as frequently as possible, so don't worry.

**Sayumi-tan:** A 5? That's not so good. And yeah, you pretty much have the idea.

**Mitsume Yumino: **lol You must REALLY like this story. As for vocaloid 3… I'm not sure what that is. Who's in it? For the Utauloids, however, I'll probably use some of them.

**Hansha-otoku:** I'll see if I can make the chapters longer. For character development, you'll see how it unravels as the chapters go by.

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews:** Okay, couple things. One, when I read your review, I was thinking, wtf is this? Then I realized you were trying to write a crappy review lol. Two, you're _purposely_ writing a crappy review. That, I don't consider a real review. Three, whatever story has a male ant impregnated by a panda bear, a 'female dog' getting crack while sending baby dwarves into Mars, a killer cockroach that eats everything, and milkshake that's shot to death… well… that would probably be the best story anybody has ever read. lol and yes, you'll see Rin annoy Len a lot.

**Vocaloid302:** lol Len doesn't like having company. Or… friends for that matter. Miku's an exception.

**vocaloid lover:** You want Len to be nice? That's like asking water to stop being wet lol. But I'm sure Len will eventually warm up to Rin.

**I am the meaning of reviews:** Really? Because I have a terrible sense of memory. Glad that you like the story though.

**Vocal-luv: **Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**PoPiPo:** Really? What personality were you expecting?

**random chick 8D: **aw, my arrows are annoying? jk. Thanks for the review!

**Kiseki-tan:** Oh? What was your story going to be about? I'm glad you're enjoying this. I also finished reinstalling everything on my computer. Thanks for the concern.

**Dempa sama: **Thanks! BD

**Miki-chi-tan-chan: **Don't worry. I will.

**00KawaiiKitty-chan00:** Well, at least now I have a motivation to keep going with the story.

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

_Ring Ring…_

_Ring Ring…_

_Ring Ring…_

C'mon, pick up.

_Ring Ring…_

_Ring Ring…_

"…_Hello?"_

"Miku, it's Len."

"_Oooohhhhh, well isn't this a surprise. Usually, I'm the one to call you."_

"Shut up. I need your help."

"_Help? The great Kagamine Len needs __**my**__ help?"_

"Miku…" I said as I grew impatient.

A giggle could be heard on the other end of the phone. _"Alright, what's the problem?"_

I looked over at Rin, who smiled and waved to me. "Well… I have a… pet here, and I was wondering if you could take care of her."

"_Since when did you have a pet?"_

"I found her on the streets today. She looked like she was about to die."

"_I'm shocked, Len-kun. You never care for anyone or anything."_

"Not even I can live with blood on my hands. So can you take care of Rin or not?"

"_Rin?"_

"I mean the pet!"

"_So you're naming your pet now? Awww, how cuuuuute~!"_

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. "Shut. Up. Can you take care of her or not?"

"_I'll be happy to!"_

I smiled. "Good. I'll bring her over in a few minutes." With that, I hung up the phone. "Rin, we're leaving."

"Hai!" she said as she saluted.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going, Len-sama?"<p>

"I told you to just call me Len. And we're going to a safe place."

Rin tilted her head curiously. "Safe?"

"That's right. There are robbers, thugs, gangs, and hired assassins that are after me, and I don't want you to get hurt. That's why I'm bringing you over to my friend's house." Of course, none of that was true. I just wanted her to get scared and go somewhere else.

"But if I'm there, how can I protect you? I must keep my promise to protect and serve my master!"

But sadly, her determination is as strong as her stubbornness. "Trust me. You'll be doing a great service by staying with my friend."

We soon approached Miku's house. You could tell it was hers by the color of it. I mean, the whole house was painted teal. I don't know how Miku convinced her parents to paint the house like this, but frankly, I don't really care. I knocked on the door, and soon enough, the teal haired freak came out.

"Hey, you're here! I wasn't expecting to see the great Len-sama to be here in _person. _I thought you were just going to send one of your helpers over."

I glared at Miku. "Shut up."

She smiled and patted my shoulder. "Don't be so grumpy. You wanted me to take care of your pet, right? The least you could do is smile."

"What's smiling?"

"Ah, there's that rare Kagamine sense of humor."

I shrugged. "There's a first time for everything."

"Right…" Miku turned her head to Rin. "So who's this? Another admirer?"

"Something like that. Her name is Rin. Rin this is my friend, Miku. I'm sure yo-"

"Wait wait wait, Rin? This is… your pet?"

"Yup. And she's staying here with you."

Rin eyed the girl carefully, making Miku back away a bit, before tugging on my shirt. "I don't trust this girl."

"Hey!" Miku placed her hands on her hips.

I gave Rin a firm look. "Well, I do. You're staying here,"

"But master Len! I want to stay with you!" She said as if she were a five year old child.

Miku turned to me in disappointment. "_Master_?"

I held up my hand in defense. "It's not me! She's the one who's adding things like that!"

"You find a random girl out in the streets and have her to call you master? You're not training her to become a sex slave, are you? Because I'm not going to hesitate to call the police."

"NO! I'm- she- that's not what's going on!"

I felt another tug on my shirt and turned to Rin. She stared at me with large eyes. "Did I upset you, master Len?"

I facepalmed. "I preferred it when you called me Len-sama."

"Okay then, Len-sama." I facepalmed again.

"No! I told you before! Just call me Len!"

"You're really confusing master Len-sama." Master Len-sama? "But I will call you Len from now on!" I sighed. Just stick to one thing, will ya? I turned to Miku tiredly. "Can you please just let her sleep here for tonight? I'll take her to the police later."

Miku thought for a few seconds before agreeing. "Sure. Just promise me you'll stop training people to become your sex slave."

"MIKU!"

She quickly pulled Rin inside and shut the door on me… Well at least that's taken care of. Looking up at the sky, I realized that it was getting dark. Guess I don't have time to hang around here. I let my legs carry me back home, into my room. I threw myself on the bed and closed my eyes, letting the sleep take over me.

* * *

><p><em>BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP<em>

I turned off the annoying alarm clock and turned the other way, trying to catch some more shut eye. That is, until I hit something soft. What the…? Mmm… whatever it is, it smells nice… I shifted my body in a more comfortable position and pulled the object closer…

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a giggle nearby. If it's one of the servants trying to wake me up, I'm firing them. But… why does that giggle sound so familiar? I slowly opened my eyes but couldn't see anything due to the sunlight hitting my face. After adjusting to the light, I was able to make out a figure lying next to me.

_CLICK_

What… was that? I got up from the bed and rubbed my eyes.

_CLICK_

I looked over to my right and saw a blonde haired girl staring at me with wide eyes. "RIN? WHAT THE- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Miku-chan said that we should wake you up for school and that the best way to do that was to sleep with you and hug you." Then Rin pulled me into a hug. For a girl that was found unconscious, she has a pretty strong grip.

"Miku? What-"

_CLICK_

I turned to see the teal haired girl standing beside my bed with a camera in her hands.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all I can think of right now. Thanks for reading. Leave a review and suggestions. I'll be happy to see them.<strong>

**Too short still? I tried to make this longer, but my mind couldn't think of anything else.**

**Still no big arrow**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**I have to go back to school **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Happy New Years Day Everyone!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, guys. It's been hectic. School's been keeping me back and I have midterms coming up soon. Wish me luck!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Xitlalit123: **lol thanks.

**Sayumi-tan: **Well, Miku doesn't have a crush on Len. She just a friend who likes to mess with him. Rin? Yeah, Len hates her. Or more like he doesn't want her around.

**Azn-Rinny: **:D You reviewed! Thanks! I'm not sure if I can get stories out that quickly, considering school has started 'n all, but I'll try. Can't wait for your next update.

**Hansha-otaku: **lol Wouldn't you think that your friend is training sex slaves if he/she brought someone they just found and trained them to call them master?

**CrimsonFireflies:** I'm glad you like it, then! Hopefully, I can update soon so that you can read more.

**vocaloid lover: **Your name keeps showing up in my reviews. You should make an account so that you can keep track of all your favorite stories. And thanks. I'll try to update soon, but… school is keeping me down.

**oRINge: **Yeah, I usually like having these two getting along. And Len? Loving? Now that's just ridiculous XD

**67Rosary-Bead42: **A new reader! lol glad you like the story. I'm trying to write a bit longer, but my brain can only make the contents flow for so long.

**yourfanssss:** Thanks! I'll try to update as often as I can, but with school 'n all... Well you know.

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

"Damn it," I muttered. I can't believe I let Miku escape with those pictures. Even though she's my only friend, that girl really gets on my nerves. I sighed. Miku better not mess anything up.

I continued to walk straight ahead to the school grounds. Everyone seemed excited and jittery. I guess that's what usually happens when the last day of school is almost here. Not me, though. School was the only thing that kept those fangirls preoccupied, and once school ends, they'll be after me 24/7. My only comfort is that Rin isn't here. Luckily, I was able to convince her to stay home while I attend to my classes. It's only been a day since I found that girl, and she's already driving me crazy. I'll just drop her off at the police station after school. They'll take care of everything.

"Hi, Len-kun." I turned around to see a green haired girl with her head slightly down. Her name is Megpoid Gumi. She's shy but she likes to help out others whenever she can. I guess she can be considered as a friend, since she's one of the very few people who actually treats me like I'm a person instead of just eye-candy. The first time I first met her was when I was assigned to do a science project with her. She was extremely embarrassed and was afraid to approach me because of her crush on me (still has one). But after a few days, she became more comfortable with me.

"Hey, Gumi. Need something?"

"N-no. I just saw you in the hallway and wanted to talk with you. You look… troubled."

"Well, I do have a few problems back home," I said, thinking about Rin.

"Is it something you would like to talk about?"

"No, it's nothing to worry about. Thanks anyway."

"Well, i-if there's anything you need help with, I'll be more than happy t-to help you."

"I'll keep that in mind. Look, I'll talk to you later. I gotta get to class."

Gumi had a disappointed look on her face, but then gave a small smile. "A-alright then. I'll talk to you later."

"See ya when I see ya." I waved behind me as I started walking to my class. As I started walking, I could feel the eyes of both girls _and_ guys following me. A majority of the girls eyed me lovingly while the guys stared me down in jealousy. I stared back, forcing them to turn away.

I entered the classroom and sat down at my desk. Placing my cheek in my palm, I looked out the window, wishing I were outside instead of here. I should've skipped today. But then again, I'd be stuck with Rin the whole day. My mind started to wander off as I thought about what might have happened to Rin.

'_Mom… Dad… Don't go…"_

Wonder what that was all about… Oh well. Not my problem.

"Alright guys, settle down," I heard the teacher say. I looked up to see Kamui-sensei in front of the class. Aside from Miku, he's one of the few people I don't completely hate. He's a good teacher, I'll admit, but sometimes I just want to rip his heart out. He gives out way too much homework.

"Now I know that summer is just around the corner, but try to stay focused on the schoolwork. We still have some things to cover before then." The class groaned, making Kamui-sensei chuckle a bit. "Don't worry. I won't assign much homework. Now then, turn your books to page 243. You'll see that…"

* * *

><p><em>~lunch~<em>

Only half the day is gone, and the teachers already gave us a ton of homework... screw it. I'm not doing it. I gathered my things and headed outside to eat my lunch.

...Where's my lunch?

...Great. Looks like I forgot it. Maybe Miku can share some with me. Speaking of which, I need to get those pictures back. First thing's first, I need to eat… Oh, there she is.

"Miku!"

Said girl turned around and waved to me. "Hey, Len! What's up?"

"Gimme your lunch."

"What? Why?"

"I'm hungry. And you owe me for taking pictures of me and Rin."

"Where's yours?"

"I forgot it. Can I eat some or not?"

"The great Kagamine-sama is asking to share lunch with _me_? I don't know. Those fangirls might get the wrong idea."

"Like I care. So is that a yes?"

Miku looked over my shoulder. "I don't think you have to worry about that. A certain someone is coming over to give you some lunch right now."

"What do you me-"

"Leeennnn~" I froze. That voice sounds a lot like...

I slowly turned around and saw a blonde girl heading towards me with a bento in her hands. "R-Rin?"

She came to a halt and held out the bento in front of me. "You forgot this!" she said with a smile.

"I thought I told you to stay home!" Regardless of my scolding, I still took the box from her. "How did you even get here?"

Miku nudged me playfully. "Her love for you is far too great to let you go without your lunch."

"Shut up." I elbowed her in the stomach. What? Just because she's a girl doesn't mean I'll treat her any differently. Girls are the same as guys, but with… female organs.

"Ooooowwwwwwww." Miku leaned forward, clutching her abdomen. "Damn it, Len! Be a gentleman, will ya?"

"You deserved it." I looked back at Rin who smiled at me. "What?"

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Oh, right. I opened the bento and saw a neatly arranged array of food. This girl just keeps surprising me more and more with her talents. I took one of the octopus sausages and bit into it...

...Big mistake.

I gagged and spit out the sausage, nearly throwing up my stomach. Okay, note to self: Don't let Rin cook anything.

I looked up at the blonde haired girl who looked saddened by my reaction. "Was it that bad?"

"Yes… It was." Rin hung her head down in depression. Miku then slapped me in the back of the head. "You baka, you're not supposed to say that to a girl!"

"Well, excuuuuse me if I don't like her cooking," I said sarcastically.

"At least say 'thanks' to her! She probably worked really hard making that!"

"If you feel that way, why don't you eat it?" I grumbled

"Um… well, I already have my bento, so you know. I don't think I need to try it. Not that I don't want to try it, but… I mean- I'm not hungry! Hahahaha." Miku laughed nervously. Cheap bastard. "But, good try Rin. Next time you come over to my house, I'll teach you how to cook a tasty meal, 'kay?"

Rin lifted up her head and smiled weakly. Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick.

"Hey, isn't that the girl who's dating Kagamine-sama?"

Say what? I turned to Miku who scratched her head and smiled sheepishly. "Um… I may or may not have sold those pictures… and told them that you two were dating."

"Why the hell would you do that?" I said, grinding my teeth.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time! Besides, I thought it would get rid of your girl problem."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're a fucking idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Watch your language, Len! Thanks for reading. ... I think that's it.<strong>

**Leave a review. Feel free to give any suggestions on what you want to see later.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you guys next time.**

**I can't wait for next Christmas :P**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
><strong>**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
><strong>**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
>l<strong>**'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
><strong>**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l  
><strong>**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l ****  
>_._._._._._._._l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l_._._._._._._._<strong>

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'/  
>\**


	5. Chapter 5

**Where's the snow? Winter is almost gone and I haven't seen any snow at all. I finished my midterms a while back and THANK GOD! I was about to faint. (Seriously, though. I was.) My arms are killing me T_T Someone help me!**

**I know I left the last chapter on a bad note, but I promise you, this one will be better.**

**I also decided to introduce the character items to everybody in the story. **

**I was actually planning to make the last chapter longer, but I was lazy. :P Well… enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW RESPONSES:<strong>

**Xitlalit123: **Yeah, she is. You'll see Miku tease Len a lot.

**67Rosary-Bead42: **Len isn't a shota anymore :P He's insensitive enough to not care if he hits a girl.

**rennomiya:** Thanks! I'm glad that you like the story.

**SoulofTeardrops:** Funny? I was expecting you to say mean. But yeah, he has his moments, too.

**Mayuki-Kai:** Thanks. I'm trying to update asap.

**StudentFromGallifrey:** I already had that saved. The first time I did it was a pain. Took me a while to figure out how to make it. I usually alternate between the arrows. Why? Should I keep the big arrow?

**Sayumi-tan:** You gave me an idea while I was writing the chapter lol. Miku's just trying to help XD

**KuroiNeko89:** lol sure thing. I'm glad you like my story.

**U.N Owen:** Okay? Any suggestions on making it better, then? Yeah, school's been tough so far. I'm still able to pull it off, though. I doubt I can make Len's face though.

**Hansha-otaku: **haha sure thing. Though it might be tough with school 'n all.

**oRINge:** That was the attitude I was going for at first, but I decided to make him unique. Len's awesome!

**vocaloid lover:** Really? It's easy. Just an email, password, 'are you human' thing, and checkboxes. But if you don't want to, that's fine too. I normally don't like reading, but for some reason, vocaloid fics interest me.

**Azn-Rinny: **lol That's fine! As long as you enjoy the story and review, it's all good. You're sick? Get well soon! Len cursing… I don't see that in most of the stories I read, so I wanted to see what people would think if he did curse. Thanks for reviewing! Can't wait for your next update!

**Clavemien Nigram Rosa: **Thanks. I'm glad you like the heartless Len/clueless and cute Rin.

**00KawaiiKitty-chan00:** lol Thanks. Love you, too.

**Pikachica23: **lol Rin is loyal to only her master. You'll see why she fainted later… I don't want to spoil anything so I'm just going to say that you'll find out later. Is that what they call it? ADD readers? I guess I'm one of them, too. Thanks for reading my story. Here's another chapter!

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

"You're a fucking idiot."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Um…" Rin started. "What's fucking?"

We stood in place, dumbfounded at what we just heard. Miku shook her head and waved her hands all over the place. "Nonononononono! Don't say that! You're too cute and innocent to be saying things like that!"

The blonde tilted her head. "Why? What is it?"

Miku blushed. "NO! I'm not explaining it! Don't ever say that word again!"

"Which meaning are you looking for?" I asked. Miku slapped my head. "Ow- I was joking!"

"Don't give her any ideas!" Rin gave us a strange look, but shrugged it off.

"Awww~ I wanted to date Kagamine-sama!" I heard one of the girls say. Oh, right. The rumor.

I faced gathering crowd and said, "Whatever Miku told you, she's wrong. This isn't my girlfriend."

"Aw, they're so cuuute!" They aren't listening, are they? A couple of the girls crowded around Rin, barraging her with questions. "You're really dating Kagamine-sama?"

"What's his favorite food?"

"How did you make him fall in love with you?"

"Can you tell us what he likes?"

"What's it like having Kagamine-sama as your boyfriend?"

Rin looked back and forth at the girls asking for information. "Boyfriend?" She said, tilting her head to the side again. The girls squealed at this action. "You're so cute! No wonder Kagamine-sama loves you!"

"No, I don't." The crowd seemed to ignore my statement and continued to interrogate her. Rin simply stared at everyone, unsure of what to say.

"Um… Len is confusing sometimes… and he is very kind."

"Kind?"

"No way. This is Kagamine we're talking about. He's a cold hearted bastard," one of the students said.

Rin shook her head. "No. He's very kind. He saved me! And he's even taking care of me at his house!"

Whispers started to rise among the crowds. I put my hand on Rin's shoulder and told her, "Go home. And this time, stay home." The blond haired girl frowned, but still nodded. She was about to leave, when a group of girls surrounded her, asking if she wanted to hang out. Rin, however, didn't know how to respond.

"Um… I would like to, but Len told me to go home, and I don't want to make him angry…"

"Aw~ but you seem like such a nice person!"

"Yeah, c'mon! Let's go!" The crowd dragged Rin to who knows where without waiting for her response. Well, that's one problem taken care of…

* * *

><p>The final bell rang, indicating that school was over. Normally, I would be glad that I could go home, but I couldn't help but wonder where Rin was. I haven't seen her ever since she was taken away by the crowd of girls. I'm sure she's at home. She better be at home, otherwise I have another problem on my hands. I really don't feel like searching for her.<p>

"Kagamine-sama!" What now? I turned around to see the same group of girls that dragged Rin with them.

"What do you want?"

They giggled and stood aside, letting someone pass through. When the figure emerged, I realized that it was Rin. She looked… different.

Her old jeans were replaced with (very) short black shorts, her shirt was now a sailor's uniform shirt, except it had no sleeves and yellow trims, and her arms had black arm warmers. She had a ridiculously large white bow on her head and a few hair clips holding back her bangs. Overall, she looked cleaner and… much livelier…

"What do you think Len?" Rin asked anxiously.

I scanned over her body once more before giving her my answer. "Honestly…" The girls moved closer, waiting for my response. "You look like a slut. It's terrible."

Very much to my surprise, Rin wasn't offended. Quite the opposite. She smiled. "Thank you, Len! I'm glad you gave your honest opinion!"

…That's twice she caught me off guard. "R-Rin-chan, he just called you a slut! Don't you feel bad?" one of the girls asked.

Rin shook her head and smiled. "I want to have Len's honest opinion so that I can improve myself!"

We were all shocked by what we were hearing.

"Wow! You sure are strong, Rin-chan!"

"I can't believe you can take that!"

"I wish I could be like you!"

Since when did they start looking up to Rin? Weren't they all at each other's throats the other day, arguing about who should date me? Why are they supporting Rin? …This is one of the reasons why I don't accept dates. Girls are too confusing.

"Ne, Rin-chan, do you want to hang out this Sunday?"

Rin brought her fingers to her lips and thought. She then answered, "Well, if Len allows me to, then okay. Len, may I-"

"I don't really care. You can do whatever you want." Rin had a slightly disappointed look on her face, but it soon turned into a smile. "Thank you, Len!"

I then started walking away, when I heard Rin's quickly tell everyone goodbye. The sound of footsteps rushed towards me. "Are you angry at me, master Len?"

"I will be if you keep calling me 'master Len'. But other than that, no. Why? Does it seem like I'm angry?"

"No, I was just curious."

"Well, I'm fine." Rin seemed to frown at my response before looking down. What? Did I hurt her feeling or something? "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm alright. Thank you for your concern." She said, smiling. I decided to ignore it and continue walking.

As we entered the house, I dropped my bag on the floor. "Where are your parents?"

"Gone on some business trip."

"Oh…" I went over to the kitchen and grabbed a banana from the fruit basket. As I started peeling the banana, I looked over to see Rin picking up my bag and carrying it to my room. "You know you can leave that there. I'll take care of it."

"But I don't want you to strain yourself. If you don't mind, I can take it to your room." She really wants to help me out.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." Rin nodded and placed the bag on the ground. I grabbed a random fruit from the fruit basket and tossed it to Rin. "Here. Catch." She caught the object flying towards her and looked at it curiously. "It's an orange… Don't tell me you forgot how to eat it."

The girl laughed nervously, scratching her head. "I think I remember." She turned the orange this way and that way, observing the skin of the orange fruit. She started biting it, but immediately pulled back and continued to stare at it. I sighed and took the orange from her. I started to peel the skin of the orange and gave it back to Rin. She laughed again. "Thank you."

She peeled a piece of orange and popped it into her mouth. She smiled as she chewed on it and eagerly peeled another, placing it in her mouth.

I picked my bag up and started heading towards my room. Rin quickly followed behind. Knowing that she wasn't going to leave, I decided to ignore her and pretend she wasn't there. As I entered my room, I opened the shades, letting the now setting sunlight enter my room. I grabbed my computer and lay down on the bed, searching things to watch on youtube.

"Um…" Rin started. "What about your homework?"

"How did you know I had homework?"

"Miku told me that you would have something called 'homework' and that you had to do it, otherwise she'll hit you with a leek."

Just like Miku to check up on me. I forgot to mention, since she's my first friend, she feels that she has to be like a mother and make sure I do my homework and other chores. I don't see how she got that idea. It's a complete hassle, but I still go along with it. And honestly, she's been doing a better job than my real mother…

"Len?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I was spacing out a bit. Don't worry about it. I'll do the homework later. Unless you're willing to do it for-" Rin already had my text book out, writing down the answers to the problems. "-me… Um… Rin?"

She didn't respond.

"You know you don't have to do that for me."

"I must take care of my savior! I will serve you and protect you in any way possible. I'm happy to do this." She said energetically.

"…Uh… thanks…" I looked back to my computer. I guess having Rin around can be useful sometimes… _sometimes…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**AAAAHHHHHHHH**!"

I shot up from my bed and looked around. I scanned the area for any intruders, but couldn't see well in the darkness. I looked at my digital clock. 2:14 AM. What was th-

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**!"

I got out of bed and followed the scream into the nearby bedroom. The same bedroom that I let Rin sleep in. I opened the door and saw Rin curled up on her bed, holding her hands to her head, her knees to her chest. I walked over to the screaming girl and pulled her up.

"What's wrong?" She didn't respond, but continued to scream. "Rin! Stop screaming! What's wrong!" I shook her body, trying to snap her out of her dream state.

"Rin! Wake up!" I could feel her body shake.

"WAKE UP!" I slapped her. She stopped screaming and stared at me with tears in her eyes.

"Rin, what's wrong? Why were you screaming?"

Rin continued to stare at me, her deep blue eyes glowing from the moonlight. "Rin?"

She didn't respond. I sighed. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly. The trembling girl didn't answer, but instead placed her head on my chest. This simple action caught me by surprise.

"Len…" She whispered.

.

I looked down at her but her face was still in my chest. "Len…"

.

I couldn't help but pity her. She seemed so helpless. "Len…" She repeated.

"Are you okay?" She looked up at me and slowly nodded.

I sighed and stood up from the bed. I started walking away and was about to leave, but stopped when I heard Rin call out my name. "Len… Please stay…"

I looked back at her glowing blue eyes. "…" We stared at each other for what seemed like minutes.

"…Good night." I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I walked back to my room and laid back down on my bed...

I'm not her parent. I'm not going to comfort her just because she screamed in the middle of the night...

.

I'm not her keeper...

.

But it did peek my curiosity…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What happened to her?

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own youtube either.<strong>

**Ah, scared ya, didn't I?**

**Thought that first dotted line was the end of the chapter? NOPE!**

**So what'd you think? Still too short? FUUUUUUUUUU- Sorry guys, I can't help it. I'm not good at making chapters long. I have to keep it the same mood throughout the whole chapter. If I don't, it'll sound weird.**

**Also, does anything from this chapter seem out of place? I don't think the whole chapter flowed to well. (is flowed even a word?)**

**Thanks for reading. Comment down below. Like and favorite. Subscribe if you- Wait this isn't youtube. lol I'll see y'all next time.**

**.**

**.**

**My suggestion... review before anything bad happens...**

. ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**l**.'.'.'.'.'.**l**'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**l**'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**l_._**

**l**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**l_**.**_l**

**l**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**l**

.,.,.,.,.,**/**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,**/**

.,.,.,.,**/**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**/**

.,..,.**/**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**/**

.,.,**/**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**/**

.,**/.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,****/**

**lol. See ya later!**

**"I have a dream..."**

**"Within a dream?"**

**"What the fuck, man."**


	6. Chapter 6

**I can never think of something to say up here.**

**Right now I'm just putting random words down. I can never think of anything to say up here until I post the chapter (which sucks). I'm actually curious about how many people read the top portion of the page, so here's a test. Write the word leeks at the top of the review before you write down your review. I would've put quotes around leeks, but that would attract attention. Oh, wait, I do remember something.**

**I went to Washington DC for the fifth time on Monday. If you can guess why, write it down in the review.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW RESPONSES:<strong>

**Pikachica23:** Thanks. I'll tell you this much that Rin will probably feel like she still owes Len for saving her life. And that gun took forever to make! Just wait 'till you see what I have in store for you guys next.

**Azn-Rinny:** No problem. Wait, what? Oh god, DON'T DIE! You have so many stories to finish! lol jk, your life is worth much more than that. Seriously, get better. Unless you've already gotten better by the time you read this… Is my story really that funny? Haha, thanks. Though, I don't think I want you to sound like an old perverted geezer. Thanks for reviewing!

**StudentFromGallifrey:** I never said the big arrow is going away. BORROW IT! Nnnnnmmmmmmgggggggggg… I don't know… I need some more time to think about that. Keep your hopes up.

**Hansha-otoku:** You and I share the same dream lol. Thanks for the consideration. Though, I feel like I shouldn't keep people waiting. I hate waiting for stories to update, so I try to update mine as fast as possible. But for this chapter, I had to type up the whole thing twice. My computer didn't save when I closed out of Word T_T. That whole dotted line is supposed to indicate a time skip.

**KuroiNeko89:** Thanks! Psh, a knife? I HAVE A GUN NOW! lol If Len? Soft? That's impossible! Besides, if he felt bad for Rin, he would've stayed with Rin for the night. That cold hearted bastard…

**oRINge:** Don't worry, I won't. Thanks for waiting. Here's the next chapter.

**67Rosary-Bead42:** Yeah, I kept reading about Len being nice 'n all and it got repetitive. I thought I could switch it up a bit. ;D

**vocaloid lover: ** Aw… I wish you could have a profile. Your spelling's fine. What're you talking about? lol you might see more of that later. *hint hint*

**Miku the great:** Yeah, I was thinking about how other people should react to Rin and couldn't come up with a decision. So I went with the one that would annoy Len the most. :P

**OoglyCheez:** Thanks. I'll try to update asap.

**HeadServantJo:** Oh, hey Owen. What should I call you now? Jo or Owen? That picture is supposed to be a gun. I highly recommend using a computer for my stories. Like this chapter's picture. You'll definitely get confused if you don't see it on a computer.

**Naty17:** Thanks. I'm trying my best to portray Len as the type of guy where he's a cold hearted bastard and you can't stand reading anymore and just want to punch him in the face. Sadly, it's not working that well. In Len's case, he just doesn't like people in general regardless of their intentions. He's an antisocial hottie to the girls and a spoiled rich kid to the guys.

**Utauloid-Issa-Chan:** Thanks. I'm glad you like it. You'll find out soon. As for the arrow… I don't have it today. I have something else.

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV:<strong>

I woke up at the sound of my alarm ringing in my ears. I slowly reached over, turning it off, and rolling back into my bed. Why did I turn on my alarm clock on a Saturday? Am I stupid or something? I slowly drifted to sleep when a loud bang came from my doorway. I shot up and saw Rin with the door slammed open. I sighed in irritation. She's way too much trouble to handle.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

Rin responded with a smile and greeted me. "Good morning, master Len!"

I groaned when I heard the word 'master'. "I told you, stop calling me master. Just call me Len." I mumbled as I pulled the blankets over my head.

She laughed sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I can't help it."

"How are you in such a good mood?"

"Because it's morning!"

"That's exactly what I'm wondering about."

"Who isn't in a good mood when they wake up?"

"Normal people…" I started to sweat due to the trapped heat under the blankets. I kicked the blankets off and rolled to my side. "I'm more surprised at the fact that you're in a good mood after what happened last night."

Rin blinked. "What do you mean?"

"…You don't remember?"

"You took me to my new room and I fell asleep, right?"

"You screamed in the middle of the night. How do you not remember that?"

Rin thought for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know. I just can't seem to remember."

…Her amnesia must be getting worse if she can't remember what happened. Maybe I should take her to the hospital… Nah, she's fine.

"Whatever... I'm gonna go wash up." I got up and headed towards the bathroom. I started to strip down so that I could take a shower. As I took off my shirt, I looked at the mirror and saw Rin standing next to me. I jumped at the sight of her. "What the hell! Rin! Get out!"

She tilted her head in confusion. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm about to take a shower!"

"Oh… can I help you wash up, then?" she asked.

"GET OUT!" I quickly pushed her out of the bathroom and locked the door. I stripped out of the rest of my clothes while muttering to myself. "Is she stupid or something? Who asks something like that? She may have amnesia, but there's no way she's that innocent." I stepped into the shower and turned on the water faucet, letting the water hit my skin. "And how can she not remember what happened last night? She practically woke up the entire neighborhood with her constant screaming." I picked up the shampoo and ran through my hair with it. "And why the hell does she keep calling me master! It's freakin' annoying!"

"Master Len? Are you okay? You keep talking to yourself," a soft voice asked.

I grit my teeth. "I'm fine!" I yelled back. "And stop calling me master!"

"Is that any way to talk to your sex slave?" another voice asked...… How does she keep getting in here? I quickly washed up, covered myself with a towel, and opened the door to see a teal headed freak sitting on my bed. "My, my, don't you look sexy today? What in the world were you planning to do? You know that Rin's too young for that kind of stuff, right?"

"Can I kill you?"

"Easy now. I just came to check up on how your little pet is doing. So when did Rin start wearing such revealing outfits?" I looked at Rin and realized that she was wearing the same outfit as yesterday.

"I don't know. She got it from the group of girls that dragged her away yesterday." I grabbed some clothes and went back into the bathroom to get changed.

"Well I don't approve of this at all. Rin, go get changed."

"Why? If she likes it, leave her be," I said, putting my head through the neck hole of the shirt.

"Look at her! She looks like a slu- a very indecent girl!" I guess she's trying to keep her language at a minimum since Rin is around.

"You sound like her mother."

The teallette ignored my statement and continued ranting. "I'm not going to let someone… um… abuse Rin. She's too cute for that!"

I walked back out, fully clothed. "So? What do you want me to do?"

Miku looked at me, dissatisfied with my response. "Go get her something else to wear."

"I don't have any girl clothes."

"Then go buy some!" She pushed me out of my room to the front door with Rin following close behind.

"Why me? I don't know anything about shopping!"

"Well, you're the one who's filthy stinkin' rich. Besides, you need some bonding time with Rin."

"No I don't. And it's not like I can just spend all the money I want. My parents'll get pissed off!"

She ignored my statement and threw me and Rin outside. "Don't come back until you've found some new clothes, got it?" She slammed the door, her footsteps fading away. I stared at the house for a few seconds, trying to process what just happened. Did I… just get kicked out of my own house?

I sighed. "This is not how I wanted to start out my morning." I started walking ahead with Rin following close behind. I guess the only thing I can do is buy some clothes as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, we arrived at the mall, located right in town square. Obviously, the mall was crowded and busy. Everyone was either buying or selling something. And judging by the amount of people, I'm probably going to be stuck here for quite a while.<p>

"Well… better get started. Let's go." I entered the nearest store and scanned the area. Where should we start… "Anything catch your eye, Rin?"

She seemed dazed, staring at the large variety of clothes. "Kyaaaa!" She bolted into the store, pulling out one outfit after another. Who knew the girl liked shopping. Guess some things are just hardwired. Rin ran up to me with excitement. "Len! Len! Clothes, clothes, clothes!" She rambled on, hopping up and down like a bunny. "Please! Can I buy these, master Le- I mean, Len?"

I sweatdropped. "Uh… sure. Get whatever you want. I have enough money-" She squealed, piercing my ears along with a few other customers. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

I pushed her away. "It's not that big of a deal. Hurry up and buy what you want. I want to get out of here as soon as-" And as fast as she came, she left to gather more clothes to try on. "…possible…" She was running around the store, pulling out even more outfits and bringing them into the dressing room. Looks like I'm going to be here for a while.

* * *

><p>"That'll be $22,000." Only 22 thousand? That's not that much. I thought Rin would buy out the whole store. I handed the cashier my credit card. He swiped it and punched in a few buttons before returning it to me. "Thank you <em>very<em> much," the cashier said, smiling.

"Sure whatever." I grabbed the large bags and was about to leave when I realized Rin wasn't here. I groaned in frustration. "C'mon, where are you now?"

"Right here." I turned to see Rin wearing one of her new outfits. She was wearing blue jeans, a pink and white top with a star on the right, a black hoodie, and her ridiculous white bow. Out of all the new clothes she got, she chose to wear this? It doesn't seem like much of an improvement. She looks… plain. "Len? Um… how is it?"

Well at least she doesn't look like a slut anymore. "Well… it's better than before, I guess." Rin smiled.

"Thank you, Len!"

"So you got everything you needed?" She nodded. "Good. Let's go home." I started walking towards the exit until I felt a tug on my shirt. I turned my head. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Um… can we eat first? I'm really hungry." She looked at me with large eyes, her bow perking up a bit. Is that thing alive…? Whatever.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost 3:00 PM. We missed lunch, huh? "Look, we can eat when we get ho-" My own stomach started growling, interrupting me. Great timing you freaking stomach. I sighed. "Fine. We'll go eat."

Rin smiled for what seemed like the hundredth time today. We made our way to the food court, placed our order, and sat down at one of the vacant tables. The "rabbit" placed her hands together and said aloud, "Itadekimasu!" She immediately started chowing down on her food. She must've been really hungry. Then again, I've never actually given her a proper meal before. "You should eat your food, Len. It might get cold."

I looked down at my meal, making my stomach growl again. "Right… thanks." I picked up my chopsticks and started eating my delicious food.

* * *

><p>"Is there anything else you need before we leave?"<p>

Rin shook her head. "No thank you. I'm fine."

Thank god. "Good. Let's go." We started walking towards the exit. Finally! Almost there! "Make sure you tell Miku-" I stopped, realizing that Rin wasn't with me… again.

...GOD DAMNIT! I just want to get out of here! I ran around, still carrying the large bags of clothes in my hands, looking for the blonde. "Rin! I don't have time for this! Where are you!"

I stopped and saw Rin staring at something inside a glass case. I walked up to her to see what she was looking at. It was a silver necklace shaped as a raindrop with a large, yellow gem in the center. I looked back at Rin who was still staring at the necklace. I sighed. If I leave now, Rin's going to be sad which will cause Miku to ask her what's wrong. Then she'll yell at me for not getting Rin the necklace… This better be the last thing I'm buying.

I quickly entered the store, bought the necklace, and just as quickly, went back outside.

"Rin." She turned her head to me. "Here." I placed the necklace in her hands, making her gasp. She held up the necklace and gazed at it adoringly. She quickly put it over her head and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Len!" She then gave me a bone crushing hug. "I promise I won't lose it!"

I squirmed in her grip. "You're welcome. Now let go!" She released me from her arms and looked at her necklace once more, giggling to herself.

I sighed. "Can we please go now?" She didn't respond. She simply continued to stare at the jewelry, admiring the look. "Whatever. Rin, I'm leaving without you."

She snapped back to reality and ran over to me. "Ah, w-wait!"

I continued walking forward as I started thinking to myself. Well, that wasn't so bad. I thought it was going to be much worse…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait, what did I just say?

* * *

><p><strong>AND IT'S DONE! Hopefully that was longer than before.<strong>

**So thanks for reading and everything. Leave a review if you liked it. Subscribe, like and favorite- AH! THIS ISN'T YOUTUBE! I'm used to saying that. Yes I have a youtube channel. I wonder how many people read this bottom part. If you see this, write down ice cream at the end of your review. I would've put quotations around ice cream, but that would make it noticeable. I've been working on this for a while. In fact, I almost got stuck on writer's block.**

**My next update is probably going to be [Daily School Life]**

**I'm also working on a new story plus a oneshot. Look out for those. I'll tell you more in DSL's update.**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l****'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**_._._._._._._._l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l_._._._._._._._**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'/**

**\/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the extremely late update! School work has been overwhelming lately. And I had writer's block. I wasn't sure how to continue.**

**And yes, I know I didn't post a new story yet. I'll do that as soon as possible.**

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! *Gives chocolate* Anything new happen to you guys?**

**Oh yeah, and I broke my leg.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW RESPONSES:<strong>

**Hansha-otoku:** (My reaction when I read your review: Hm… wait, wha- *facepalm* fuck.) XD sorry about that. I didn't mean to say that. I fixed your name though :D …No I don't think he's warming up. He's still the same cold hearted bastard. He just wanted to get out asap, so he let Rin buy whatever she wanted XD As it turns out, you don't read the bolded top or bottom part. lol there was a test to see who reads the top and bottom portion. **YOU FAILED**! Jk. You're still awesome.

**Azn-Rinny:** Good, I'm glad to hear it! If you're still sick by the time I post this chapter, then you need to seriously check out a doctor. Answer to your height problem: Drink milk. That _should_ work. As it turns out, you don't seem to read the bolded top or bottom part of the story. lol there was a test to see who reads the top and bottom portion. **YOU FAILED**! Jk. You're still awesome.

**xSimply-Simplex: **Why, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. But as it turns out, you don't seem to read the bolded top or bottom part of the story, either. lol there was a test to see who reads the top and bottom portion. **YOU FAILED**! Jk. You're still awesome.

**KuroiNeko89:** …a wok is better than a gun? XD Alright. Len's still a cold hearted bastard, so don't get your hopes up too high lol. And as it turns out, you DO read the **bottom** part of the story. But it also seems that you don't read the **top** portion of the story. (Yes there was a test for that too). **YOU HALF-FAILED**! Jk. You're still awesome.

**Xitlalit123:** Thanks. And I finally memorized how to spell your name! Now I don't have to look back and forth! XD And as it turns out, you DO read the **top** part of the story. But it also seems that you don't read the **bottom** portion of the story. (Yes there was a test for that too). **YOU HALF-FAILED**! Jk. You're still awesome.

**StudentFromGallifrey:** I hope you make good use of the gun ;D And as it turns out, you read **BOTH** the top and bottom portion. **CONGRATULATIONS!** Have a cookie! XD

**Sayumi-tan:** lol He may be buying everything for Rin, but when Len's parents get home, they're gonna be pissed. And as it turns out, you read **BOTH** the top and bottom portion. **CONGRATULATIONS!** Have a cookie! XD

**HeadServantJo:** Thanks. Did you watch the video I sent you, yet? And as it turns out, you don't seem to read the bolded top or bottom part of the story, either. lol there was a test to see who reads the top and bottom portion. **YOU FAILED**! Jk. You're still awesome.

**PikaChica23:** No, it's not a date. It's a forced get-together XD Okay, it _might_ be a date. Len sure as hell doesn't consider it lol. I have to make the text pictures myself. And as it turns out, you read **BOTH** the top and bottom portion. **CONGRATULATIONS!** Have a cookie! XD

**00KawaiiKitty-Chan00:** lol I'm glad to hear it. Love ya too X3 And as it turns out, you DO read the **bottom** part of the story. But it also seems that you don't read the **top** portion of the story. (Yes there was a test for that too). **YOU HALF-FAILED**! Jk. You're still awesome.

**67Rosary-Bead42:** I'm just going to take a wild guess here and say that you're Catholic, right? lol I'm glad you think it's funny. And as it turns out, you DO read the **bottom** part of the story. But it also seems that you don't read the **top** portion of the story. (Yes there was a test for that too). **YOU HALF-FAILED**! Jk. You're still awesome.

**myhamsterhangsupsidedown:** Glad that you're enjoying it. And as it turns out, you don't seem to read the bolded top or bottom part of the story. lol yes, there was a test to see who reads the top and bottom portion. **YOU FAILED**! Jk. You're still awesome.

**alexis0599: **Don't worry, I will ;D But as it turns out, you don't seem to read the bolded top or bottom part of the story. lol yes, there was a test to see who reads the top and bottom portion. **YOU FAILED**! Jk. You're still awesome.

**Naty17:** Don't worry. You just need to come up with an original story (or semi-original story) and make the summary brief and to the point. That way, people get interested. Good luck ;D But as it turns out, you don't seem to read the bolded top or bottom part of the story. lol yes, there was a test to see who reads the top and bottom portion. **YOU FAILED**! Jk. You're still awesome.

**Owl: **Thanks. I'm glad you like it. Wait, you're the one that blasted me on Aurora-chan's story… -_- meh. I don't really care... I've heard of FMA, but I didn't watch it. I'm planning to watch it soon. As it turns out, you DO read the **bottom** part of the story. But it also seems that you don't read the **top** portion of the story. (Yes there was a test for that too). **YOU HALF-FAILED**! Jk. You're still awesome.

**Aurora-chan:** I didn't know my story would be that funny. Thanks. Len's not a tsundere. He's a cold hearted bastard. No sympathy whatsoever! Yeah, I'll put more airheaded Rin and... I guess some tsundereness from Len. As it turns out, you don't seem to read the bolded top or bottom part of the story. Yes, there was a test to see who reads the top and bottom portion. **YOU FAILED**! Jk. You're still awesome.

**oRINge: **Haha, Don't be sad. But, sadly, as it turns out, you don't seem to read the bolded top or bottom part of the story. lol yes, there was a test to see who reads the top and bottom portion. **YOU FAILED**! Jk. You're still awesome.

**katicoolkid:** lol Alright, don't worry. I'm glad you like it, though. As it turns out, you DO read the **bottom** part of the story. But it also seems that you don't read the **top** portion of the story. (Yes there was a test for that too). **YOU HALF-FAILED**! Jk. You're still awesome.

**That was a lot of reviews. There you go. Look around other review responses to see who (half) failed or won. Winners get a cookie! Winners are **_**StudentFromGallifrey, Sayumi-tan, and PikaChica23.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV:<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes to the morning sun. Seeing the ray of sunlight passing through the windows, making it far too bright for me, I turned to my side and attempted to fall asleep, once again. That is until I hit something solid. Whatever it was, it was soft and large. I felt around the object, trying to make out the shape of the mound… Wait…

I opened my eyes to see a golden haired girl curled up to her knees, sleeping soundly- Are you kidding me?

I growled in annoyance as I slowly rose from the bed, looking at Rin. I shook her body, trying to wake her up. "Rin, get up."

"Mmmnnnnn…" She buried her head deeper into the pillow.

"Rin, get up. This is my room. You have your own room, you know."

"Noooo…."

I gritted my teeth. "Rin, get up, NOW!" I kicked her out of the bed, causing her fall on the ground with a thud. I looked over to see the blonde still sleeping like a baby. "Fine, you asked for it."

I got out of bed and headed into the bathroom, where I took a cup and filled it with cold water. Walking over to the girl, I said to her, "Last chance, Rin."

"Mmmm," she grunted. I shrugged and poured the icy water on the girl, making her shriek in surprise.

"Oh, good. You're up. Get out."

Rin rubbed her eyes and brushed her wet hair away before looking at me. "Hm…? Oh… good morning, Len…"

"What are you doing here?"

The girl looked around, staring at everything in wonder as if she were in a completely new world. "…I don't know…"

I facepalmed. "Whatever. You should wash up. Didn't you say you were going to hang out with your friends?"

Rin had a blank expression on her face for a second before lighting up in excitement. "Ah, that's right!" Without any hesitation, she dashed out of the room, leaving me behind.

"…Guess I should wash up, too." I quickly got ready and headed downstairs into the kitchen. I picked out a banana and took a bite into my mouth as I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels in search of something that might catch my eye.

_Click._

_…Click._

_…Click._

_…Click._

_…Click._

_…Click…_

I continued to switch channels still hoping for something interesting to pop up. After running through the TV for about five minutes, I turned the power off and groaned. "Great. Nothing's on… I don't really have anything to do today, either…"

"Ready!" I turned to see Rin wearing white shorts, a red tank top with black straps, the necklace I gave her yesterday, and surprisingly, no large white bow.

"You don't go for complexity in your style, do you?"

"Not really. Why? Is it not good?" she asked while pouting.

"Uh… No, it's fine… Where's your bow?"

The girl pulled out her white bow and tried to tie it on her hair. "I was having trouble putting it on…" She continued to fiddle with the thing, failing at each attempt.

This went for about five minutes before I started losing my patience. I sighed. "Here, let me do it." I took the bow from her and started tying it on her hair. "How'd you manage to get it on yesterday if you didn't know how to tie the thing on?"

I heard Rin laugh sheepishly. "I… slept with it on."

"You should really learn how to tie it." I finished tying the bow with one last pull, constricting her hair.

Rin smiled. "Thank you, Len!"

"Mm-hm…"

"Awww~ That's so cuuuutttteeeee~" a voice exclaimed.

I sighed, knowing who the voice belonged to. I looked at the person who was now sitting on the couch. "How do you keep getting in here, Miku?"

Said girl winked. "I have my ways."

"Get out."

Miku pouted. "But I just wanted to check up on how you two were doing."

"You make it sound like we're a married couple."

"You might as well be." I hit her head. "OW! LEN!"

"Don't say stupid things."

"A girl can fantasize, right?"

"No. Get out. You too, Rin. You can go now."

Rin nodded and dashed out the door. Miku looked in the same direction she took off, confused. "Where is she going?"

"A friend invited her to hang out." I sat back down on the couch, grabbed a controller, and turned on my PS3.

"I thought she wanted to stay by your side at all times."

"Hey, as long as she's out of my hair, I'm happy."

"Hmm …Say, why don't we hang out, too? It's been a while since we've done something together."

"No thanks." I moved my character around the city, making him climb on top of rooftops and jumping from building to building.

"C'mon, it'll be like old times! What happened to the old Len I used to know?" She asked in a playful tone.

"Old Len? There was never an old Len. The only Len that ever existed was the cold hearted bastard Len.

"That's not true! Remember the first time we met?"

* * *

><p><em>~flashback~<em>

_I was only five at the time when I first met Miku. I just came back home from school where, even then, those stupid girls wanted to be with me. The concept of love was completely unknown to me, and I found it annoying to have all those girls constantly asking me questions. I entered the living room, where I found a teal haired girl sleeping on the couch. In the distance, I heard my parents discussing something with another person. "Ne, mommy, daddy, there's a girl on the couch!"_

_"Not now, Len. We're busy. Can you watch over her until we're done?" I heard my mother ask._

_I hesitantly agreed and approached the sleeping girl. "Ne, Ne, what's your name?"_

_The teal haired girl slowly rose from the couch and rubbed her eyes. "Hm…? Who are you?"_

_"I asked you first."_

_"No you didn't."_

_"Yes I did."_

_"No you didn't!"_

_"Yes I did! I asked you when you were asleep!"_

_The girl crossed her arms. "Hmph. Prove it!"_

_"I can't prove it!"_

_"Ha! See?"_

_I glared at her. "Just tell me your name."_

_She stuck out her tongue. "No."_

_I felt my patience growing smaller as I spoke with the girl. "You're annoying!"_

_"You're a meanie!"_

_I stared at the girl for a second." Meanie?"_

_"Yeah! You're a big fat meanie!"_

_A meanie? That's the first time someone insulted me. "…You're not like those other girls."_

_The girl's expression lightened a bit. "What do you mean?"_

_"Everyone keeps following me and asking me questions. It's annoying. How come you're not asking me questions, too?"_

_"I did ask you a question! I asked you what your name was!"_

_I sighed. "My name is Kagamine Len. Now will you tell me your name?"_

_"Kagamine? Mommy said that Kagamine is very important."_

_"Un. My family is important. Now tell me your name," I said impatiently._

_The girl puffed out her chest and put her hands on her hips. "I'm Hatsune Miku! And don't you forget it!"_

_I scoffed. "How can I forget someone that's so annoying?"_

_Miku growled at me. "You're the annoying one!"_

_"No I'm not!"_

_"Yes you are!"_

_"No I'm not!"_

_"Yes you are!"_

_"No I'm not!"_

_"Yes you are!"_

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

><p>"Miku, what part of that encounter was pleasant at all?"<p>

"You used to be fun back then! Now you're all serious and boring!"

"I was never fun to hang out with in the first place. Nothing exciting ever happened with me." I blocked the sword that was about to strike my character and stabbed the guard in the chest.

"Oh, come ON! Let's do something! You can't just play video games all day long!"

I sighed. "Fine, but only because I know you're too stubborn to accept no as an answer."

"I'm not that stubborn!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

Miku glared at me before cracking up. "Doesn't this sound familiar?"

I got up and turned off the PS3. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>"So where're we headed?" I asked as I gazed up at the tall buildings around us.<p>

Miku put her finger on her chin. "Hm… Why don't we check out that new arcade that was built?"

"You dragged me out here just to play more games?"

"Well we could always just go shopping-"

"That arcade sounds like fun! Let's go there!" No way I'm gonna go shopping with a girl again. It's a living nightmare.

Miku smirked. "You're awfully defensive. I wonder what happened at the mall."

"Rin's love for clothes happened," I muttered.

"You know you love it." I hit her head. "Owwww~ Len! That's not nice!"

"If you stopped acting like an idiot once in a while, I'd do it less."

The teallette rubbed her head and smirked again. "You know, with the way you're acting, some people could say you're a tsundere."

"A what?"

"Tsundere. It's a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person they like before gradually showing their warm side over time."

"I don't have a warm side."

Miku waved her finger. "Ah, but you didn't deny not liking Rin. Face it. You two make a wonderful couple."

"A few days ago, you didn't want me to go anywhere near Rin, and now you want me to hook up with her?"

"…Yes." She smiled.

Stupid girl. "Whatever… Where's this arcade of yours?"

"Over there." The teallette pointed across the street at a building with bright letters that read 'BLUE NEON'. "I heard they have some fun games there."

"..."

Miku looked at me. "What? Something wrong?"

I stared at the letters. "…That name… seems familiar…"

"Eh, I'm sure it's nothing. C'mon let's go!" She pulled me towards the entrance of the arcade. As we entered, the room became much darker. The only sources of light were the blue neon strands hanging from the walls and the arcade machines.

My eyes adjusted to the lack of light. "Well, it definitely fits the name."

"Hey, I'll be right back! I gotta… go to the bathroom." Miku quickly left, her figure disappearing into the darkness. I wish they'd put a little more light in here. I can barely see anything.

"I might as well try some of these games." I walked around for a while, searching for a game of my interest. Hm… This looks fun. I looked up at the arcade machine which read 'Survival'. Picking up the plastic gun, I inserted a coin into the machine and pressed the large button to begin. I held the gun up to the screen, waiting for the enemies to appear. Soon enough, they appeared on top of the crates and cars. I shot them as fast as I could before taking any damage.

"ROUND ONE COMPLETED! ROUND TWO BEGINNING IN 3… 2… 1… GO!"

I continued to play the game until I lost all my health. I placed the gun back in its holster and searched for another- is that Rin? A large white bow could be seen in the darkness. I was about to approach the figure but stopped when I saw another person hiding behind one of the machines. This one had long pigtails and- Wait… That's… I facepalmed.

"So the only reason why you came here is to spy on Rin?" The figure turned around in surprise but then relaxed.

"I'm just making sure Rin doesn't get into any trouble!" The figure said. Yup. That voice is definitely Miku.

"She's at an arcade. What's the worst that could possibly happen-"

Miku covered my mouth and hissed at me. "Don't ever say those words! Something always happens when you do!"

I shoved her hand away. "Nothing's going to happen!"

"Len? Miku-chan?" We turned to see Rin standing beside us with her head tilted. "What are you doing here?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It was Miku's idea."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. I hope that was long enough to make up for the long wait.<strong>

**I didn't get a chance to proofread this, so sorry if there's any mistakes.**

**Thanks guys. Like and favorite. Subscribe, I know this isn't youtube. Do it anyway!**

**See ya when I see ya!**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l****'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**_._._._._._._._l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l_._._._._._._._**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'/**

**\/**

****Bonus: What PS3 game was Len playing?****


	8. REVISED Chapter 8

**Thank you all for waiting! Unbelievably,my dad fixed the computer! I thought he was going to take another month or so! I'm happy about that.**

**Thanks for waiting! Here's the REAL chapter 8.**

**Also, write which pic you want: Giant Arrow or Giant Review Sign**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**StudentFromGallifrey: **I meant what PlayStation®3 game was he playing lol. And unfortunately, you also got the arcade game wrong.

**Pikachica23:** lol You're welcome. What? Do you have a crush? You should've confessed! Thanks! It's finally better! :D I got the cast off on April.

**Chris Bok Choy: **Haha, I'm glad you like it. You're right! It was AC. Yeah, I'm like that too. I just read the first chapter to see if it's any good. Sometimes I don't even do that. I just look at how many reviews it has. If there aren't many reviews, I won't read it.

**oRINge: **Haha, I… you know what I mean XD. Don't worry. There'll be more tests like that later. Oh, you did? Congratulations then. Me? Eh, kind of. My best friend kissed me and ran off. We "dated" for a while and then I broke up with her. I just wasn't used to it. We're still friends though. Do you want a MikuxLen chapter? I'll make one if you want. You are correct! AC it was!

**Ateliesta: **This chapter will explain all lol.

**KuroiNeko89: **Well, it _was_ Miku's idea XD. You're right! It was AC. Yeah, I tried to keep it ambiguous. Thanks! My leg's finally better! Can't really say the same about my school work XP. My gun can: Point and shoot. I win! Hey, look on the bright side. That also means you half-won.

**Avanami Chie Wakana: **You play more psp than ps3? That's new. You're welcome! Enjoy thy cookies/chocolates! Thanks. My leg's better now! I'm so happy! I can run and do EVERYTHING! Nah, Len's just a cold hearted person lol. Haha, Len doesn't like being in trouble. Or rather, he just didn't want to deal with the whining later. Really? That's good. I'm improving! Why thank you! (What'd I do at the end?)

**HeadServantJo: **I guess the video wasn't to your liking then? Thanks! My leg's better now. Aw, that means you'll never see my precious artwork! DX It looks great in my opinion lol.

**TheSapphireRose: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. And you're right, it was AC.

**vocaloid lover:** Len being NICE? That's outrageous! XD That'll take decades to see Len become nice! Yeah, Miku is usually hating against Rin in most fics, so I thought it'd be refreshing to see a nice Miku.

**xSorel:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Yeah, I thought it'd be funny to put a tsundere/cold hearted Len in the story.

**Az-Sticker:** A new reader! YAY! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. What do you mean he sounded monotone? Expressionless, you mean? I'll try to change that. Really? Annoying how? Haha, you'll get another chance to pass the test later.

**Aurora-chan:** Just for added humor/annoyance. No real reason. *sigh* Alright, I lied. It's not going to be a long chapter. I suck at writing longer chapters. Sue me.

**karilovesanime:** Thanks. I'm glad you like the story. Haha, thanks. I'm not that great of a writer. Longer chapters? UUUUGGGGHHHHH, My one weakness! I'm not that great at making longer chapters. Otherwise, it'll look strange when you read it. I'll still try to make it longer. You're not a loser!

**sweetyamiluna:** Thanks. I'm glad you like the story. lol yes I do like ice cream! Len's too much of a shota. I thought it was time to change that lol.

**Azn-Rinny:** Thanks! My leg is finally better. lol Don't worry. You'll get another chance later. I'm updating slower than you -_-; lol I'm going to update much faster now. You know how I'm relearning Korean? Well I read 바이바이 slowly, making out what sound each letter made. Then I realized they said bye bye. I actually facepalmed lol.

**67Rosary-Beads42: **You'll get another chance to pass the test. Oh, I just thought you were catholic because of rosary beads. It's usually associated with catholics (I'm not catholic). I'm starting to wonder if I'm making too many MikuxLen moments.

**UsagiGirl123:** Thanks. I'm glad you like it. You're right! It was AC!

**XxShotaLoverxX:** I'm glad you like the story. Haha, I'm not that great. I'm just a beginner.

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV:<strong>

"It was Miku's Idea." The teallette slapped me. "OW! What? It _was_ your idea to come here."

"You don't have to tell her that!" Miku scolded, glaring at me.

I rubbed my head to soothe the pain. "How'd you even know where she was going?"

"It's not that hard to track down a giant white bow."

Rin looked up at her bow and touched it, wearing a concerned look on her face. "So... my bow is not good?" She then frowned and slouched in disappointment. Her bow seemed to follow the action and drooped downwards. Almost like the ears of a rabbit. I swear, that bow is alive or something.

Miku quickly shook her head and waved her arms. "No! No! It's fine! It looks great on you! It's just that it's very noticeable."

The little 'rabbit' looked up cutely and timidly asked, "Then... I look... good?"

"Of course, Rin! I bet there's a ton of boys that can't keep their eyes off you!"

"Thank you very much." Rin then bowed and smiled at us, her bow now pointing upwards. "So what are you two doing here?" She asked.

Miku scratched her head and grinned shyly. "We were just... going out to buy some ice cream."

"In a dark arcade?"

"...Yes."

Rin tilted her head. "I don't think I understand how-"

"Oh! You mentioned something about your friends?" Miku asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I did?"

Miku continued, "Can we meet them?"

The blonde blinked, then smiled. "Ah, of course! They're very kind!" Rin turned and called two dark figures. "Furukawa-san! Megurine-san!" She motioned her hands to two girls to come closer. As they approached, I could make out their appearance (just barely). The first of the two was tall and had pink hair. Her icy, blue eyes seemed to light up in the darkness. Her eyes seemed to be fixated on Miku... weird. The other one had red hair with an ahoge sticking up in the center. She had red eyes that contrasted against the dim blue lights.

Miku was the first to speak. "Hi, I'm Hatsune Miku! Nice to meet you!" She stuck out her hand for the two to shake.

The red eyed one took her hand and smiled... I think. Hey, it's dark in here. I can barely see anything. "I'm Furukawa Miki! It's nice to meet you. Rin talks a lot about you and Kagamine-sama!" Ugh. Again with that surname.

"Oh, really? What'd she say?"

Miki looked back between me and Miku. "Oh, just how you two are really nice and how you've been taking care of her. Especially you, Kagamine-sama. She really looks up to you... I don't know how that's possible though."

"Careful what you say," I growled while glaring at her.

"Hehe, I'm just joking. But I'm not sure what she means when she says that. She makes it sound like she doesn't have any parents."

Miku laughed nervously. "Gee, that must sound weird. Not having parents at all." Hm... guess she doesn't anybody finding about Rin's condition. Miku then turned to the other girl and stuck out her hand. "So what's your name?"

The glowing, icy, blue eyes looked down at her hand before approaching Miku rather... _seductively_. "My, you're blindingly stunning."

Miku blinked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

The girl continued to flirt with her. "Your voice is angelic, too. Have you ever thought of becoming a singer?"

Miku staggered back a bit. "Wha- U-um... yeah, when I was a little kid... W-why?"

"Well, you sure have the voice... and the _beauty_ of one." The figure leaned further towards Miku. "Or maybe you could become a model. You are very attractive, after all..." The figure surveyed over Miku's body before looking back up. "I'm sorry. I didn't answer your question." She grabbed her hands and held them close to her chest. "My name is Megurine Luka. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh..." Miku blinked, flabbergasted by the strange girl. She quickly shook her head and pulled her hands back to her side and stepped further back. "It was a pleasure to meet you, too. Oh, look at the time, we gotta go." She said quickly before pulling me out of the building.

"What the heck are you doing, Miku?"

"That Luka girl is seriously creeping me out! She keeps complimenting me and keeps getting closer to me! I don't know why!"

I stared at Miku with a deadpan face. "I think you're overreacting."

"No, you're _under_reacting! Why did she say those things?"

"Maybe because she likes you?"

I saw Miku blush before she turned away. "W-what! That's absurd! Luka was probably just trying to be friendly, right?"

"Sure, that's what it is... I don't see why you're making this such a big deal out of this. She thinks you're attractive. So what?"

The teallette looked at me as if I were crazy. "What are you talking about! It's completely wrong to love another girl!"

I shrugged. "What do you mean? I think it's pretty hot. But then again, I am a guy, so..."

Miku blushed even more. "W-well to us girls, it's pretty hot to see some yaoi!"

"What's that?"

"You obviously haven't been watching any animes, have you? It means having guy on guy action!"

I stared blankly at Miku for several seconds before something clicked in my mind. "...Ooohhhh, you're an otaku."

"I AM NOT!"

"You watch animes don't you?"

"That doesn't automatically make me an otaku!"

"Don't worry Miku. I don't think any less of you... is what I would be saying if I had a heart, but I don't. I can't believe I'm friends with an otaku. Have some pride, will ya?"

Miku visibly shook in anger. She clenched her teeth tightly. "Len... Shut. Up. Just help me with Luka!"

I shrugged. "Okay. First, you'll need to find out what she likes, ask her out on a date, and then confess your undying love to her." I teased. Hey, why pass up on a perfect opportunity to make fun of Miku? Besides, she's the one who kept teasing me about Rin.

"Len, now is NOT the ti-"

"Ah, there you two are!" A voice said, interrupting Miku's train of thought. Soon enough Rin, Miki, and Luka were standing beside us. Miki spoke first. "Rin-chan was worried about you, so we were going to search for you guys. Guess we don't need to do that anymore."

Miku scratched her head. "Haha, yeah. No need to worry."

Luka smirked and swiftly moved closer to the teallette. "If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I would've done. If you find yourself in any danger, please call for me. You can count on me to _help_ you."

Miku staggered back. "NO! I mean- No thanks. I'm fine. I'm pretty strong, so I can defend myself, so I'll be okay!" Her words seemed to faze right through Luka's thick head. The pink haired girl then attached herself to Miku's arm, causing her to blush. "W-what are you doing?"

"You looked cold."

"It's almost summer!"

"You looked hot."

"Then why are you hugging me!"

Miki giggled. "Hey, we're gonna go shopping soon! You coming?"

"You guys can go ahead. I'll keep Miku-chan company. Sorry, Rin-chan," Luka said apologetically.

Rin giggled and waved back. "It's okay. It was fun hanging out with you!"

I waved good-bye as well. "Good luck with your _pet_, Miku! I'm sure she could use a loyal _master_."

"LEN! GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME!" The teallette yelled, but her tirade slowly faded in the wind.

Hm... that went better than I expected.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Rin. Let's go."<p>

"Coming! Bye Miki!" Rin said as she waved good-bye to the redhead.

"It was nice hanging out with you!" Miki yelled back before leaving.

Rin soon appeared next to me and asked, "Ma- Len. Do you think Miku-chan is okay?"

Miku? Oh right. That woman is gonna be pissed. "I'm sure she's fine."

"But she looked like she was angry at us," she said with a worried expression.

"Yeah, she probably was. I doubt she'll be angry at you though. She'll probably say you're too cute and innocent to get angry at and blame everything on me."

"Cute?" She repeated.

"Yeah. You're cute and innocent... Hm... try not to get raped. There are a few people around town that are a bit... perverted." I waited for Rin to respond, but didn't hear anything. I looked back and saw that Rin was still following me, but her bangs were covering her face. I lowered my head to try and see her face, but she turned her head.

Hm... strange... "You okay?"

"Y-yes," she said quietly.

I walked around Rin to get a glimpse of her face, but she just looked away from me. How annoying. "Rin, it's rude not to obey your master." I saw Rin cringe slightly before lifting her head. Heh, I knew that would work- wow, her face is really red. "Are you sick or something?"

She turned her gaze in a different direction. "N-no..."

I placed my hand on her forehead. "You definitely _feel_ like you're sick. You're burning up." Her face seemed to flush even more. "If you didn't feel well in the morning, you could've just called Miki and Luka. I'm sure they would've understood." Rin shook her head a bit, trying to get my hand off her.

"But... that would be rude."

"What's your point?" I turned and continued to walk back home. "C'mon, let's go."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"RIN!"

"C-coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I forgot to mention, I got my cast off my leg. I can do EVERYTHING NOW! lol Thanks for voting on my poll.<strong>

**New poll updated!**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l****'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**_._._._._._._._l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l_._._._._._._._**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'/**

**\/**

**Answer to Last Chapter: Assassin's Creed**

**New Question: Where do you think Luka took Miku?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. IT'S SUMMER! FINALLYYYYYYYYYY! Well… for me anyway. My "n" key and the space bar got messed up so it's getting extremely annoying! God dang it!**

**I'm sorry, but I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, so sorry if it doesn't seem that great this time.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW RESPONSES:<strong>

**Xitlalit123: **I just said not to review so that you could review the actual chapter 8! XD

**Exile wrath: **Haha, good idea! I actually didn't know where to have Luka take Miku, so I just had the audience where she took her. That's right. Miku likes yaoi. Shota yaoi. Tsundere yaoi. Pedophilic yaoi. Vampire yaoi. She gets nosebleeds just thinking about it! More RinxLen, eh? No problem.

**OotakiKenta: **Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying this story so much! And that you can see what the giant signs say at the end of the chapters. Some people can't read it since they're on the iPhone. Haha, good idea! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Pikachika23: **XD That would definitely be something Luka would be willing to do. Oh? You have a crush? TELL ME! lol Should've confessed~ Wait, your comment was about valentine's day….. HOLY CRAP! It's been that long since I've updated? Wow. I'm getting lazy. Haha, thanks. I'm glad you can at least read them! Some guys here can't really see it.

**Luthor112:** Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Negiocca: **Thanks. Most of the stories I read have a shota-ish weakling Len type thing. And being a male doesn't help in my liking of shotas :P No, sadly I don't. I wish I had the game though.

**xSimply-Simplex: **Yeah, I thought I should give Miku a lover, so… why not Luka! :D

**Aurora-chan: **Hey, you changed your profile pic. Yep! I was gonna go through the whole story without giving Miku a lover, but then I felt bad for her. Oh good. I'm glad you thought the chapter was long enough. Haha, actually I wasn't sure where to have Luka take Miku, so I just let the readers say where.

**KuroiNeko89:** Grr… (ROCKET LAUNCHER! BOOM! XD) Giant arrow, eh? Hm…. Alright, I guess I'll alternate more often. Well, don't worry. You won't see much yuri here. I plan on making a side story of Miku and Luka. You'll just see glimpse of their relationship. Thanks! Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I like to write! Haha. Hm… China…. Good guess?

**67Rosary-Bead42: **Haha, well you got me. Wah- you couldn't have guessed? Ah, don't worry about it. You won't even see what happened here. I'm planning on making a side story for those two. UPDATING AS FAST AS I CAN! XD

**LiEl0098: **Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying it! She's like a bunny. Or… a puppy. Yeah, I thought I should add a bit of yuri. Just a little.

**RinRinSableheh:** XD As much as that idea makes me laugh, it's way to cliché for me. And there's no way Miku would do that. She opposes yuri. She's only a fan of yaoi :P

**Azn-Rinny:** Aw, thanks. I'm trying to update ASAP! Oh. W-well… I think you'll hate me for that. I'm not including what happened to Miku and Luka. I'm planning on making a side story from An Interesting Find and focus on those two. Great! 그럼 안녕? Um... Well hello? *checks google translate* Oh. "Well goodbye". I was close. I thought 안녕 meant "hello".

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

"Rin..."

"Y-yes?"

"..." I took another look around the messy kitchen. There was pancake batter on the walls and floor, white, powdery flour covering the countertop, eggs splattered on the ground, and a carton of spilt milk. And on top of that, the bowl of cereal that was previously on _fire_ was now smoking. "...I thought I told you not to cook... ever."

Rin slowly nodded while looking down at the floor, tears starting to form in her eyes. I sighed. "C'mon, don't be like that. I'm sure you didn't mean to make a mess. Next time, just leave the cooking to me, okay?" She wiped the tear away and smiled weakly. "Look, why don't you go wash up. You're a bit messy, too."

"Yes, ma- L-Len," She stuttered before bowing and jogging upstairs. At least she's getting better at not calling me master.

I walked over to the table and examined everything. The flour bag was half empty and the other half was spread across the countertop and floor. A trail of pancake batter led to the oven which was now open, revealing what I assume to be a burnt pancake... Rin, you're supposed to fry it on a pan. Not bake it in an oven.

.

.

.

I sighed. I might as well start cleaning up this mess.

After about half an hour, the kitchen was back to its original, clean form. I washed the remaining flour off my hands when heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ah, M- Len! You should let me do that! I'm the one who made a mess of the kitchen!"

"Don't worry about it," I said, placing a plate of _normal _pancakes and scrambled eggs. "Here. Eat it."

Rin stared at me in shock. "Y-you cooked for me, too?"

"Well someone has to keep you fed."

A large smile grew on her face. "This is very generous and kind of you, m- len!" She said before taking a bite.

"Uh... thanks."

"No. Thank you, Len! This is amazing!"

"It's not really that impress-"

"How did you learn to cook like this?"

How? "Well when you're alone in the house and there's no one to cook for you, you start to experiment on your own. Sometimes, things turn out great. Other times... well let's just say the fire department's salary got a lot higher... Rin?"

The girl stared at me with her sparkling eyes. She brought her hands together and pleaded, "Please Len! Teach me how to cook!"

Me? Teach? That already sounds like too much work. "Uh, maybe later. Look, I gotta get to school. Don't. Follow. Me."

"Will to teach me how to cook when you come home, then?"

"...Fine."

Rin squealed and jumped for joy, making me wince. "Thank you thank you thank you! I promise I won't disappoint you!"

"Yeah, great." I picked up my bag. "See ya when I see ya."

"Bye, Len~!"

I shut the door behind me and- "OW! What the-" I held my stomach in pain. What just hit me?

"That's what you get for leaving me with that pink haired idiot!"

"...Miku? OW! Miku!"

"You left me with that pink haired idiot!"

"Yeah, so?" Miku threw another punch at my arm. "Quit it!"

"You left me with that pink haired IDIOT!"

"I heard you the first time!" I groaned as I tried to stand up straight. I glared at the very pissed off teallette. "Besides, what could she have done that was so bad?"

"She took me to an ice cream parlor!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that sounds like torture." I started walking towards school.

Miku growled at me. "She 'accidentally' got ice cream on my face and licked it off!" the angry girl yelled as she caught up to me.

"She _tried, _or she _did_?"

Miku blushed at the question. "Th-that's not the point!"

"So she was successful. That's nice of her."

"NO IT'S NOT! She tried to _lick _me! And then she got more ice cream on my shirt and tried to take it off!"

"And then she took you to a dark alley where she then raped you."

The teallette slapped the back of my head. Hard. "No, you pervert! That's not what happened!"

I rubbed my head to soothe the pain. "You know, it's not rape if you enjoy it, Mik- OW! Okay, I'll stop! Just stop punching me!" Miku huffed and quickened her pace. Geez, it couldn't have been that bad. I continued treading behind her. "Hey, who knows? She might grow on you."

"I am NOT letting that happen!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Why would I- Who would make a bet like that!"

I shrugged. "Alright, geez. Someone's touchy today."

The teallette rubbed her temples. "Len, I just want to get through the last day of school without killing someone. So it would help if you'd SHUT UP!"

I sighed and put my hands behind my head. "Still, I don't understand why you hate that Luka girl so much. She didn't seem that bad."

"Well you weren't the one that had to spend the day with that pink haired idiot."

"Please. I deal with weirder girls every day."

"Well I'm not a cold hearted bastard that turns down every single person that asks you out!"

She's got a point there. "Then tell me, wise one. What is your brilliant plan to get rid of the pink haired demon?"

"I don't know. But you're going to help me."

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically. I was not looking forward to that. If it weren't for the fact that today was the last day of school, I would've argued. But with the kindness from the bottom of my cold, bottomless heart, I decided against it. Soon enough, we reached the front entrance of the school. The other students were chatting amongst each other, excited and anticipating the first days of the hot summer vacation. Okay, Len. Just another eight hours, and you're free of school for another three months.

.

.

.

.

.

Let's go.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, indicating that first period had started. And that probably means I'm late to class. Again. Psh. What could the teachers do? It's the last day of school. They aren't going to give out detentions. I doubt any of them want to stay another day here, just to watch one student in detention. I slowly turned the doorknob and entered the room, gaining glances from everyone.<p>

"Kagamine. So glad you could join us. It'd be better if you came in on time," Kiyoteru-sensei scolded. I simply brushed off the comment and headed towards my seat. "As I was saying, you and your partner will be working on this over the summer, so you'll have plenty of time to complete the assignment. Get into pairs!"

Everyone immediately called names, saying who they want to work with. Most of the students... or... most of the girls said my name. I looked around trying to pick someone as my partner when I saw a familiar green haired girl.

"I choose Gumi." The others whined and pleaded me to be their partners, but I ignored them and headed towards Gumi. A blush formed on her cheeks.

"Hi, Len. Um. Thanks for choosing me... Th-that means a lot to me. But why me?"

"Well you're the only one who doesn't squeal in my ears and try to make out with me. And you're the smartest one in the class, so why not? Now then... what exactly are we doing?"

Gumi fiddled with her hair, probably trying to keep herself calm around me. "Um. W-we're doing a biology project together over the summer."

"...How is he supposed to grade us on a project that's due next year if we don't even have Kiyoteru as a teacher anymore?"

"I heard he's going to teach next year's students, since the other teacher is retiring."

"Hm. That sucks. I was looking forward to a year without Kiyoteru yelling at me every day."

Gumi gave a slight smile. "I'm sure you'll do great next year. So... what should we do our project on?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Let's just do something easy."

"O-oh. Well... how about we go over to your house and discuss it?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait, my house?

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter sucks! DX<strong>

**I had a bad case of writer's block, and I feel like this chapter wasn't very good. Sorry about that. I thought it was a bit rushed, and I was kind of desperate to finish this so you guys could read it.**

**Once again, sorry about that.**

**Remember to vote on my poll**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l****'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**_._._._._._._._l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l_._._._._._._._**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'/**

**\/**

**Question: How do you think Rin and Gumi will react when they see each other?**

**My latest story "Investigation" is now up. If you like mystery/plot twists/suspense/love then you'll love it.**


	10. REVISED Chapter 10

**I am extremely sorry about not updating for a long time. I was just really busy. Um... this chapter is really short and I really want to speed things up, so I'll try to get as many chapters up as I can.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW RESPONSES:<strong>

**AliasStars: **Haha, well now you get to see how Gumi and Rin act with each other. Ah, thanks. I'm glad you think so! I'll try my best to update asap.

**PikaChika23: **lol well, it's something similar. Actually... maybe not similar at all, but I think it's somewhat similar. Thanks. I'm glad you think it's a good chapter. I thought it felt rushed.

**InTheShadowsOfHeros:** Haha, that's fine. At least you reviewed for the last chapter! And yeah, I'm trying to write some more. I've been extremely lazy lately =.=

**XxNepitaRainbowAkemixX:** lol That's fine person I probably know but don't because your name is different now. Anyway, thanks for waiting! I'm trying to update asap.

**xSimplySimplex: **If you want to see more LukaxMiku funny pervertedness, a majority will be in the side story! And it's kind of hard to show a LukaxMiku moment when the story is only told in Len's POV. Thanks! You too!

**Ae123monkey: **LOL maybe. But the only problem with that is... GAKUPO IS LUKA'S FATHER! Makes sense doesn't it? Gakupo's a pervert. It's only natural that his daughter is a pervert too! XD Oh. Right. I guess I should add more Rin and Len moments. I guess the reason I don't put many cute moments between the two is because I don't have many ideas about what they should do.

**67Sexy-Whales42: **...Um... Rosary-Beads? Is that you? lol Nice name. Ah, well I wasn't sure how to make Rin and Gumi act together, so I wanted to see everyone's opinion before I actually started writing the next chapter.

**Rizzo-P: **LOL That sounds pretty funny. Sugar high, huh? I never actually got sugar rush before. Must feel great lol. Yeah, lately the chapters were getting shorter and shorter. I'm not happy about that. I really need to make these chapters longer. Yep! See you when I see you.

**xX little kagamine Xx: **Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Aah, well…. You'll see later. I can't tell you that yet. Sorry xP

**Owlsweety: **I'll check out your stories! Just give me 4 months since I won't be able to use my computer after this! You're Aurora's friend, right? Anyway, thanks for reading! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

**Negiocca: **Haha, not a bad idea at all! I like it! BUT that's not what's going to happen. Sorry!

**Kattochi: **Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! For some reason, I can't find ANY stories with Len being the whiny shota. At all! But I do keep hearing about it, so I thought I should do something different.

**Guest: **Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! You should get an account! It's fun doing these things. Just as long as you don't lose the motivation to write. Don't worry about your story being too serious. Sometimes it's a nice fresh breath of air to see a more serious story instead of your daily school life type story. Unless you can manage to make the daily school life thing work out in a serious tone. Point is, you should try it anyway. No harm in doing them.

**sweetyamiluna: **Meh, don't worry about that. Although... your name changed so I'm not exactly sure who you are anymore. Forgive me! OTL

**Yume no Neko: **DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DOOO! lol jk jk. I'm glad you're enjoying the story! And yeah, I should update more often TT_TT. I'm getting too lazy! Although you won't hear from me for another 4 months, so no updates until Christmas!

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

I entered my house with Gumi following close by. "Alright, any ideas on what we're going to do for our project?"

"Ah, n-no. But I'm sure we can think of s-something," Gumi stuttered.

"Hm. Maybe." I sat down on the couch and tilted my head back. "Well... I can't think of anything." Maybe we should have come together on a different day. It's too hot to think. I mean, we have the whole summer to work on it. Right now, I just want to relax.

Gumi, on the other hand, continued to ponder. "Erm...M-maybe we can do research on that new virus we talked about during class."

"...We talked about that in class?" Hey, I wouldn't know. I just put my head down and sleep.

"I-it seems pretty easy. W-we don't have to do that much work. Just research a few things on it, type a written report, a-and create the model."

Not a bad idea. "Hm... sounds easy enough. I guess we have our idea."

"G-great! Should we get started on it?" Gumi asked.

"Now?"

"O-or we could do it some other time, right?" She quickly added.

I nodded. "Sounds good."

"S-so... I guess I should get going then?"

Hm. I don't think I can send her home now. We just got here. That'd be annoying as hell to walk over to someone else's house and then walk back, like, 5 minutes after you just got there. "Nah. You can stay. It'd be a hassle to walk back now."

"LEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN!" A high-pitched voice yelled out before something tackled me to the ground. "You're back! You're back!"

"What the-!?" I looked up to see Rin on top of me. "Rin! Get off!"

"You're back! You're back! You're back!" She exclaimed, burying her face in my chest.

"Yeah, I'm back. Now get OFF!"

"Ah! Sorry Len!" The girl quickly stood up, pulling me up as well. "So can we start cooking now? Can we? Can we?"

"Cooking?" Oh right. I don't get a moment's rest around here, do I? "Why are you so excited about cooking?"

"Because you're teaching me!" She said with sparkles in her eyes. I'm sure if I had a heart, that would've sounded sweet to me. Fortunately, I don't.

I shifted and groaned. "Look, Rin-"

"I can't wait! It will be so much fun!" Rin continued to jump with excitement until she saw the green haired girl behind me. "...Who's that?"

"M-me?" Gumi pointed to herself. "I-I'm Gumi. M-Megpoid. Nice to meet you... um..."

"Rin. And... are you one of my master's friend?"

Gumi blushed. "Master!?"

"No, not like that!" I quickly responded.

"Yes. Len is my master. I'm taking care of him because he saved my life."

"Did he now? Th-that's nice to hear..."

"Are you one of master's friend or not?" Rin asked with a slightly aggressive tone.

"Um... y-yes?" Gumi answered, looking between me and Rin.

Rin approached her and interrogated, "And why are you here?"

"B-because we still have to discuss what we're going to do about our project?" Gumi said, backing away slightly.

"I'm sorry, Gumi-chan. Len is busy today. He is teaching how to cook today, and he cannot be distracted with minor things."

.

.

.

.

.

Is Rin... jealous?

Gumi appeared shocked at what Rin said as well. Then I saw something I never thought existed. Gumi's aggressive side. "W-well, excuse me, but I think our project is a bit more important than cooking."

"Len promised that he would cook with me after school this morning."

"So? Just because you asked first doesn't mean it's more important."

"Uh... You know what? I'm too tired to actually do anything, so how about we just sit down and watch some TV?" I suggested.

"Len and I are working on our project."

Rin glared at the green haired girl. "No. He is going to teach me how to cook!"

I attempted to change the subject once more. "Hey, how about we-"

"No, he's working with me!"

"No, me!"

"No! Me!"

"GUYS!" The two bickering girls jumped and turned their attention to me. "...or... girls... Forget what I said. I'm not working on the project today, and I'm not teaching you how to cook. Got it?"

Both girls looked at me with sad faces. "B-but-"

Rin pouted. "Len! I want to learn how to cook~ Pleeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee?"

"I said no. Gumi, we'll come together on another day. Rin, I'll help you cook tomorrow. Summer just started, and I want to relax for a moment, if that's too much to ask."

Gumi nodded while Rin puffed her cheeks. "But Lennnnn~ Cooking~"

"Rin-chan. Len-kun said he'd help tomorrow. Please do not irritate him anymore," the green haired girl scolded.

"He would not be irritated if you hadn't appeared, Gumi-chan."

...Two girls fighting over me. I'm sure any other guy in my position would be happy about this, but... really, this is just annoying.

"Now then, Gumi-chan. I suppose you'll be leaving now," Rin oh so subtly suggested.

I shook my head. "No. She's staying."

The two girls seemed taken back at what I said. "Why?" they asked.

"I'd be pretty pissed off if I came to someone else's house and then was immediately sent back home. I'm cold hearted, but I'm not that much of an asshole." I picked up my bag and headed to my room to get away from all the noise. "I'm going to take a nap. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

I entered my room and locked the door behind me. Wouldn't want anyone interrupting my sleep. I fell onto my bed and closed my eyes. Ah... Peace...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LENNN!"

Goddamn it.

* * *

><p><strong>The chapter's short. I know. And I'm really sorry. I'm trying to update asap. I really am!<strong>

**Sigh... well... thanks for reading!**

**Poll updated**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l****'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**_._._._._._._._l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l_._._._._._._._**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'/**

**\/**

**I have a skype and twitter now! Check out my profile for more info!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Updating as fast as I can.**

**Also, review responses are getting pretty long, so... I may or may not just remove it and just pm you guys. Idk your choice. What should I do?**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW RESPONSES:<strong>

**Aaron: **Trying my best!

**Guest: **lol I'm glad you like Tsundere Len. Although, he's not much of a tsundere... yet... _

**67Sexy-Whales42:** Eh. Your last name was alright. And... Sexy-Whales is a much better name, obviously xD Hey! My chapter was a longer than that! :l

**SweetCrazyYandereGirl**: Ah... don't get angry! I'm sure you'll get a ton of reviews too! I think I just got a lot of reviews because I'm writing LenxRin. There's a huge abundance of LenxRin fans. Not enough of the other fans. Yeah, it's refreshing to see a Len that's not a wimp/shota/cute kid. lol if you like the Luka and Miku pair I have, then you should read the side story for this! It focuses on them and their relationship.

**Pandapper:** Yeah, well, Rin actually spent time with Miku and they're pretty much friends at this point, but Gumi coming in with "master" is a bit strange to her. She thinks Gumi's going to take "master" away from her! And Gumi's just being snappy because Rin's living with Len. And is suspicious of her relationship with Len. But I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!

**Clavemien Nigram Rosa: **Thanks! I'm glad you really like it!

**Cookie Addiction: **lol clingy girls are VERY annoying. You should tell your cousins that you'll melt if they touch you. Then they'll stop clinging onto your legs! xD

**Evelynyamine: **I'M TRYING MY BEST! This time, I'm determined to update ASAP! :D

**Galatea Black: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**BlazingFlame26: **Hm? What's wrong? Actually, I'm really curious, so I'm going to send a PM to you once I post this.

**ownitlikeaboss: **lol Len's attitude can actually annoy me sometimes so I just make his life harder on him sometimes xD

** . : **You're not really a bloody black cat, are you? O.o lol jk. No, Miku likes Kaito still. She's just trying to deal with Luka's annoying perverted self :P

**luthor112: **:D

**forevere02: **No problem! Thanks for the opinion. Though, can you describe what you mean by sparks? More fluff with Len and Rin? Because that's going to be a bit hard. Len is still a very cold hearted person and doesn't care much about Rin. I'm going to try to make him care more later.

**Minami Ren: **Rinny? Oh! Rin! Right! Haha, yeah, she's pretty cool. She's got a ton of great stories. Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!

**Meeeee: **TRYING LOL

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

"Hmm..." The doctor pondered as he looked over the clipboard in front of him. "I don't think there's anything wrong with your girlfriend here..."

"How is there not something wrong with her? She can't remember a thing. No fractures in her skull? No brain swelling?" I asked- "Wait, she's not my girlfriend!" I exclaimed at the doctor.

I thought it was about time I took Rin to the hospital. I've been trying to do that for a while, but... well... I was just lazy. What, can you blame me? It's summer! I don't want to spend my time in a hospital with sick and dying people.*[1]

The doctor simply ignored my comment about Rin not being my girlfriend and continued to explain what exactly was wrong with Rin. "Well, there are no physical scars that have damaged her skull or brain. In fact, the MRI shows that she's perfectly fine."

That's strange. "Then what's your theory on her amnesia?"

The doctor took another look at Rin, who was sitting on the hospital bed playing with the TV remote. He bent down and flashed a light at her eyes, her pupils dilating from the sudden burst of light. "Well, there are cases in which patients have lost their memories due to traumatic experiences."

"That can happen?"

"Experiencing them or witnessing them. Either way, it can cause amnesia, but we can't determine how long the amnesia will last." The doctor stepped back from Rin. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes in a kind of innocent cat-like manner.

"So what's your recommendation?"

"My recommendation..." the doctor started, "is for her to make sure she doesn't do any sort of contact sports. You can't really treat amnesia. The only thing you can really do is to let your brain work out its problems. Let it recover a bit before letting her do any extreme activities."

"So... just keep her at home?"

"Yeah, that's about it."

That's it? That didn't help at all. I could've thought of that! ...At least Rin's head isn't cracked. I turned to her, seeing her play with the remote once again.

"That's all I have to report for now. Come back if anything strange happens to her or if you have any questions," The doctor said as he walked out of the room.

"Right..." Well that's done and over with. "Let's go Rin."

She nodded and hopped off the bed. We exited the room and into the hallway. There were quite a lot of people pushing carts and wheeling patients into rooms. I never thought the hospital would be this busy on an average summer day.

I checked behind me to make sure Rin was still following me. And not to my surprise, she was falling behind. "Rin, c'mon."

"But what if I bump into someone?" She asked worriedly.

Sighing, I grabbed her hand and walked her down the hallway. "Just keep moving. Not like you'll run over anybody."

"O-okay..." We soon made our way through the crowded hallway and back out into the bright sunlight. The sun was high in the sky, its heat beating down on us. "Ah... It's hot~"

"Yeah, no kidding." It must be at least ninety degrees. "We should go to the beach one day," I said to myself.

"But the doctor said I shouldn't do things like that."

"It's swimming though. I'm sure it's fine, right?"

"Mm... I guess... But shouldn't we be safe?"

"Alright then. If you don't want to go, I won't force you. That might be a better idea for you anyway. I guess I'll just work on my project with Gumi-"

"Let's go to the beach," Rin interrupted.

That was a quick response. "O...kay? No problem for me, but didn't you just say-"

"I'll be fine. Don't work with Gumi," She responded sternly. Wow. She really doesn't like Gumi.

I shrugged. I walked with Rin around the city finding a bus station to get us home. Maybe I should call Miku to drive us. She can drive... I think... never mind. She's a terrible driver. This would be much easier if I had my own driver's license, but I'm only 15.

"Oh! Oh! Len!" She jumped excitedly, snapping me out of my thoughts. She pointed to an ice cream stand across the street. "Can we get some? Please?"

"No." Don't look at me like that. I said before, I can't buy whatever I want just because I'm filthy rich. My parents will kill me.

"But Lennn~"

...Well, it is hot as hell today. "Fine. I'll buy you one. Just one."

She smiled brightly and pulled me along towards the ice cream stand. "One vanilla ice cream please!" The woman behind the stand took a scoop of ice cream and placed it on the cone. She then handed it to Rin, who happily started licking it.

"Is there anything else I can get you two?"

I shook my head. "No, that's all." I handed the woman some money.

"Alright then. You two enjoy your lovely date!" The woman smiled brightly.

"We aren't on a date," I denied. "Do we really look that much like a couple to everyone?"

The woman tilted her head. "You two are holding hands aren't you?"

We are? I looked down and realized we were still holding hands. I quickly pulled my hand from Rin's. "We aren't dating or anything. We're just friends."

The woman had a mischievous smile. "Fufufu~ That's what they always say."

I groaned to myself. "We aren't dating."

"Alright then. If you say so~" The woman said as she waved goodbye.

We walked around for a while before finally finding a bus station. We took a seat on the bench. "How do we look anything like a couple? If anything, I'd expect people to think we're siblings or something." I said in an annoyed manner to myself quietly.

Rin continued to eat her ice cream before looking at me. "Ah, Len. I'm sorry. Would you like some ice cream?" She offered.

I mentally face palmed. "Well, that answers my question."

"Hm?"

"No, that's fine. I don't want any ice cream right now."

"But aren't you hot, Len?"

"... Well... Yeah... It is pretty hot outside... But didn't you lick that already? I mean, do you really want my germs on your ice cream?" I pointed to the slowly melting ice cream.

"It's okay if it's Len-sama's."

I blinked. "W... what?"

"You can have some ice cream, Len. It's okay! After all, you are my master!" She said as she smiled.

"I can see why people think we're a couple..." I sighed. "And didn't I tell you not to say things like that?" I looked at her nice cold ice cream, which I'll admit is becoming very tempting to eat. "Look, I'm fine. I don't need any ice cream."

"Okay then~" Rin continued to eat her nice cold ice cream. She seemed to really enjoy it... I'm regretting not taking up the offer...

.

.

.

.

Cut it out. I know what you're thinking. The only reason why I'm regretting not taking the offer because it's hot outside.

Perverts.

The bus finally came around as soon as Rin finished her ice cream. We got onto the bus and sat in the back. Rin started to hum to herself while I stared out the window. As the bus started to take off, Rin jumped a bit, clinging to my arm.

"Rin?"

She strengthened her grip on my arm.

"Rin... what're you doing?"

Rin looked up at me with a scared expression. "Ah... well... I-I'm just... a bit scared of vehicles."

"You are? Why?"

She looked down, thinking to herself. "I... I think... It was something bad. I can't remember..."

I tilted my head. "Was it something from before I found you?" She thought for a moment before nodding. Guess the doctor was right. She is getting her memory back. Just at a very slow pace. "Well, if you can, try to recover more of your memories."

She nodded once again.

I looked up and saw that there were quite a few people giving us that 'aw how cute' look...

"Oh. And, uh... let go of my arm."

She looked up with a sad look on her face.

...I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Fine. You can stay."

Her grip strengthened.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shut up, you.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] I apologize to anyone that has a close friend  relative in the hospital.**

**Stay thirsty my friends.**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l****'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l**

**l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l **

**_._._._._._._._l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l_._._. _._._._._**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' .'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'.'.'.'/**

**\'.'/**

**\/**

**Question: Why do you think Rin is afraid of cars?**


End file.
